Las Vegas Mishap
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: Ever have those mornings where you have no idea where you were or how you got there? Well... Jade Potter is having one of those days and... wait, is that a ring on her finger? Fem-HarryxOC, starts off in the fourth year, will try and bring as much humour in as possible.
1. Chapter One: WTF Did I do Last Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**AN: Just an idea that popped into my head when reading about Blood Brandy's Vegas challenge, first this isn't me taking the challenge, it's just inspired by it, second, well... actually there is no second.**

**Also a thanks goes out to Takeshi Yamato for proofreading this and many more of my stories nowadays.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Spells**"

'Books/Letters'

Chapter One: What the Fuck Did I do Last Night?

_Las Vegas, Nevada, Bellagio Casino and Hotel_

A groan emanated from the rather large bed in a luxurious room, as a mess of crimson hair peeked out from under the covers. "Damn you Padfoot... damn you to hell..." The feminine voice of one Jade Potter, AKA The-Girl-Who-Lived. groaned in obvious pain.

After a few more minutes of groaning Jade slowly brought herself up to a sitting position where she quickly brought her left hand up to press against her throbbing forehead. Her emerald green eyes looked around the unfamiliar room groggily as she wiped the slight sweat off of her forehead her fingers brushing over the lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead. '_Where the hell am I?_' She asked mentally as she swung her feet over to the carpeted floor pulling the blankets off of her, idly noting she was stark naked. '_This isn't the room we rented..._'

Carefully she slowly eased to her feet using the night table as a brace to pull herself up. Her figure was definitely an attractive one, with her rather large C-cup breasts that led down to a trim, toned, waist that showed some muscle and hips that flared out slightly and legs that 'went on forever' as one of her schoolmates said, Jade was one of, actually voted to be the, most attractive girl of Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Note to self, find Padfoot and _kick his ass._" Jade grumbled as she moved slowly, being mindful of her raging headache, towards the 'living room' of the large hotel room she was in.

She brought her hand down from her forehead only to freeze as something gold glinted off of it... no... it can't be... no _fucking _way is that there.

Jade stared at the simple gold band wrapped snugly around her ring finger... Jade Lillian Potter, the teen girl who swore she wouldn't get married till she was good well and ready to, in a fit of drunkenness, had gotten married. A throb in her nether regions informed her that not only did she get married, but it was consummated as well.

A male voice groaned back at the bed making Jade whip around to the bed ignoring her head's cry of protest from the movement. The first thing she saw was a mop of brown hair cut in a typical soldier's style that was quickly followed by a figure rising from under the covers, his back was to her as if he had been sleeping on his stomach showing a rather broad, scarred back that had quite a few bullet scars near his heart. "What the hell happened last night?" The man with a strong Canadian accent asked, unaware of Jade's presence as he brought his left hand up to his face.

Jade shifted her hands instinctively to cover her bare bits biting her lip, unsure if she should speak up yet or try to sneak out and pretend this night never happened. The man groaned again as he unsteadily rose to his feet "I shoulda stopped after the shots dammit," He groaned. Pulling his hand away from his head he froze in an odd parody of Jade only moments earlier. "Either I'm still asleep or I shouldn't have even started last night."

"I'm going to go with the second option," Jade stated suddenly, causing the man to freeze and look over his shoulder giving Jade a clear look at his green eyes a few shades darker than her own with a rather prominent scar running along his jawline on the left side of his face starting at his ear and ended at his chin. "Because I don't think I'd be standing here if you were dreaming."

The man blinked as his eyes swept her over, making her blush and try to hide her naughty parts even more "I... I don't know what to say," The man stated, turning his head away politely. "Um, are our clothes lying around anywhere?"

Jade blushed as she looked around and spotted a pile of clothes "Hold on," She said as she darted for her own clothes. "I'm going to get dressed in the bathroom."

Jade darted into the bathroom and once the door was safely closed she leaned against it, her mind swimming. '_Well, at least we were mutually drunk when it happened..._' She thought in relief before looking down at the band on her finger. _'Where the _hell _did these come from though?' _She had to ask mentally before bringing up another hand to try and pull the ring off only for it to stubbornly remain stuck. _'The Fuck?' _She wondered. _'Why won't it come off?'_

After a few minutes of trying to get the stubborn ring off Jade gave up and got dressed in the clothes she wore last night, consisting of skin tight, low cut jeans, a tube top shirt under a jean jacket that stopped just above her midriff, and a pair of sneakers. Personally, she never wore such an outfit regularly, did it bolster her confidence to cause men to turn into drooling idiots whenever she walked by, and Tonks, who was to act as her chaperone with Remus acting as Sirius' to make sure the Dog Animagus didn't get into trouble, had dragged Jade off to get 'properly dressed for Vegas' resulting in the outfit she was currently wearing.

"Um, I'm coming out now," She called out half expecting the man that was in there earlier to have disappeared.

She was surprised, however, as his voice filtered through. "I'm decent," He called out, making her open the door to see him in a tight black muscle shirt that clung to his muscular frame and a pair of woodland camo pants tucked into what seemed to be a pair of combat boots. "I hope you don't mind, but I ordered up some breakfast with room service," He informed looking slightly sheepish "Something to help with our hangovers."

Jade gave a slight smile and a nod a brief memory of her in the night club spotting the man before her standing at the bar drinking shots of tequila. "Well I can say we met at the nightclub," She announced making the man blink. "But that was just a flash..."

He smirked and shook his head and shrugged. "I guess we should start off with the most obvious," He said before holding out his hand. "My name is Ryu Hisanaga."

"Jade Potter." She announced gripping Ryu's hand and shaking it getting a curious feeling running through her body, and from the expression on Ryu's face he felt it too. "Um, do _you_ remember anything from last night?"

Ryu frowned in thought "Er, I remember going into the bar, ordering the drinks," He recalled "I briefly remember meeting a rather tired looking older man with a young, _very _clumsy woman and a shaggy black haired man who _really _liked to laugh."

"Remus, Tonks and Sirius," Jade announced sounding slightly relieved "My... uncle I guess you could say, a friend and my Godfather. I _really _hope we can find them..."

Ryu chuckled when the door knocked and a voice announced room service, Ru answered the door letting the busboy in, she didn't miss the fact that Ryu kept his body away from the doorway and the entire time the busboy was in he didn't show his back to him, it... was very paranoid really.

The breakfast he had ordered consisted of Sunny side up eggs, toast and bacon with a jug of orange juice. "For me, personally, I've always found this kind of breakfast to help with hangovers," Ryu explained once the busboy was gone. "How about we get to know each other while trying to figure out what the _hell _happened."

"Sounds good," Jade said as they sat at the table and started to dig in. "Well, to be honest I'm not actually 21, I turned fourteen not too long ago, I was using a fake ID that my Godfather got for me. See, I'm from Britain, as you can probably guess from my accent, and my Godfather had recently had gotten out of a wrongful imprisonment and wanted to celebrate with me, and after my last year in my boarding school he decided that I needed to live life a little."

Ryu chuckled after he got over his initial surprise of her age. "Seventeen myself," He admitted surprising Jade, as he looked older. "Not in school... can't really talk about what I do though. Originally grew up in Northern Canada, now I travel the world and just finished something for work, found out some crazy shit and needed to deal with said shit."

Jade couldn't help but giggle at his introduction a large part of her wondering what it was he did. She didn't doubt that he was lying, she actually had developed a fairly good sense of when someone was lying over the years and he didn't have any of the tells of lying. Obscuring the truth certainly, she was doing the same with her own story.

In truth, Sirius had actually chosen to fake his own death without Dumbledore's or anyone else's knowledge and had _somehow _convinced them to let him take her to Vegas to 'Live Life a Little' allowing two chaperones to be placed on them. Jade briefly wondered if Dumbledore realized just how much control he had given them by placing Remus Lupin and Nymphadora (Not that you'd be allowed to use it) Tonks as their chaperones.

She wasn't certain about the specifics on Sirius' 'death' but from the grins on the faces of the two Prankster Weasley Twins it was pretty apparent they were involved, and that he had made use of her Invisibility Cloak. Shaking those amusing thoughts out of her head she focused back on the male across from her. He certainly was attractive, even before you took in the dangerous allure his scars and demeanor had, he certainly had a sense of humor which actually helped make this rather... _embarrassing _situation less so.

"So what do you do in your spare time?" Ryu asked, cutting into her thoughts "Play any sports or anything?"

Jade thought about the best way on how to answer that question without revealing her magical abilities and the magical world in general. "I play Football in school, or Soccer to you most likely," She amended, her eyes twinkling in amusement, another half-truth, she did play soccer from time to time when Seamus Finnigan brought out his ball. "Hmm, me and my friends do a lot of exploring of the school and the school grounds, we're in this large, old castle, you see, and there are a lot of secret passageways. You?"

Ryu shrugged. "For the most part I watch sports, not much of a soccer fan to be completely honest, I like Hockey," He answered smirking. "I have a few buddies that I'd hang out with if I'm nearby, but for the most part I guess you could say my personal life is quite boring."

'_Bullshit,_' Jade thought, but didn't call him on it, chances are he didn't have much of a personal life because whatever he did for a living took up so much of his time, she let a smile slip onto her face as she took a sip of her orange juice, she had to admit that he was right on the breakfast helping with the hangover. "I have to admit, for waking up married I think I lucked out," she said, jokingly, making Ryu laugh before wincing, his head not quite recovered.

"You're telling me," He said looking her over. "If I got married to someone like you I'd consider myself the luckiest man in the world. So, where do we go from here?"

"First I think we need to find my Godfather and Uncle," Jade announced. "They might know where we got married so we can get the papers for annulment."

Ryu nodded in agreement. "A sound plan," he agreed. "So where do we start looking for them?"

"Well, we _had _a room rented at the ARIA Hotel," Jade said as she looked around for her purse, which she quickly found under the couch. '_How the hell did it get there?_' She idly wondered. "That would probably be the best place to start."

Ryu nodded his agreement as he looked around the room finding his wallet and a set of keys "I hope to god that these are to _my _car and not to someone elses." he prayed, making Jade giggle as he opened his wallet and found a valet ticket. "But at least we have a vehicle."

The two left the room and headed down to the checkout desk doing their best to rein in their embarrassment, apparently the two had paid for the room in full last night so all they had to pay for was the room service breakfast. Heading out they handed the valet the ticket and keys and patiently waited for him to drive the car up, Ryu's sigh of relief informed Jade that the car was indeed his, Jade's jaw dropped as she saw a black 1967 Shelby Mustang roll up with the Valet hopping out holding the door open for them. "_This _is your car?" She asked as she climbed into the passenger side, looking over the leather seats and classic panelling.

Ryu chuckled as he revved the engine. "She's my baby," he stated. "Got her last year and made some... _adjustments _to her."

Jade's eyebrow rose as she clipped her seat belt into place. "Adjustments?" she asked curiously, making Ryu's grin widen.

"If you're lucky, you'll get to see," he teased as he shifted the car into gear and rolled into the Las Vegas traffic. "So what about your parents?"

Jade's expression saddened. "They passed away when I was only a year old, been living with my mom's _sister _and her husband and son," She unintentionally put such spite into the sentence that Ryu looked over to her in concern. "I would never consider them family..."

"What about Remus?" Ryu asked, looking over at Jade from the corner of his eye. "Couldn't you go live with him?"

Jade shook her head idly wondering why she was being so honest with him "Circumstances out of his control prevent him from being able to take me in," She said bitterly. "Despite everything he tried he couldn't convince the idiot that placed me where I am that he was the better choice."

Ryu winced slightly as he shifted lanes smoothly. Turning his head, he got a better look on the expression on Jade's face and saw an incredible pain laying there. "What happened, Jade?" He whispered soothingly.

"My... my parents were murdered by a serial killer," She said, glossing the truth over. "And an old man who meddles far too much placed me with my Aunt and Uncle, saying I would be safe there until I was of age to start at the Boarding School."

"Have you tried talking with the authorities?" Ryu asked, his eyes split between his companion and the road. "Because I'm pretty sure that if you wanted to move somewhere else, or even get emancipated by the courts."

"Unfortunately, that meddling old fool is also deep in the government," Jade explained, sounding bitter. "And with the serial killer still on the loose, he refuses to tell me_ anything _that may help me defend myself!"

Jade started slightly as she felt a hand rest on her leg comfortingly, and looked over to see Ryu looking at her with warm eyes. "Jade, should you need anything, just ask," he informed in an assuring manner. "I have many contacts in many countries, if you need information I can get it for you."

"But... why would you?" she asked in confusion. "I mean we just met!"

Ryu shrugged as he removed his hand and placed it back on the gear shifter. "Because I like you," he admitted. "You're a nice girl, didn't panic, accuse me of anything, try to slap me around. You calmly took the situation in, understood that I myself was blitzed out of my mind and accepted that yes, it's a _very _awkward situation to wake up to, but very solvable. A rare quality you have, Jade. A very rare quality."

Jade blushed at his compliment and the smile he sent her. "I... uhh... thanks," she said finally, smiling at Ryu. "And... I'll let you know if there is anything you can do."

Ryu smiled as he pulled the car into the parking lot for the ARIA Hotel and headed in with Jade. The witch moved up to the secretary. "Um, me and my family rented a couple of rooms here yesterday," she started, looking a bit nervous. "And... well I ended up somewhere else last night and I'm wondering if any of them came back here?"

"Of course miss," The secretary said understandingly, looking between her and Ryu. "Do you know what room you were given?"

"Uh, room 504." Jade answered reading the number off the card key.

The secretary typed a few commands into her keyboard and looked up the room before smiling. "Yes, the room your group had rented had been opened this morning around 5 am." she informed with a smile before leaning in. "You made quite the catch yourself."

Jade blushed darkly and mumbled her thanks to the giggling secretary and led Ryu into the Hotel and up to the room. "Just fair warning, I have no idea what we're going to find in there," she announced, prepping herself "So, sorry in advance for any mentally scarring incidents."

Ryu chuckled as he nodded his readiness, and Jade opened the door before freezing at the sight before her. Sirius lay stark naked on the floor, thankfully face down, passed out while on the bed, cuddling _very _close to one another was the naked pair of Tonks and Remus. "Well... surprising to say the least..." Ryu announced, politely turning his head to face the wall as Tonks rolled onto her back, revealing her rather impressive chest to the world.

Jade gave a small sigh of relief that Tonks wasn't shapeshifting in her sleep, _that _would have been hard to play off to Ryu. Jade thought for a minute, trying to think about what to use to get them up before a sly smirk spread across her face, they always did say that she sounded like her mother when pissed, hopefully Tonks will keep her form. "JAMES, LUPIN, SIRIUS! WHAT THE _HELL _DID YOU DO!?" She _roared _causing the three of them to start out of sleep, while Tonks simply jumped out of bed, Sirius and Remus' reactions were the real gold.

Remus had leapt from his bed falling onto the ground with a hard thud, during flight he had panicked and reached for the side table to stop said flight only to drag it down ontop of him during his fall. Sirius on the other hand, from instinct thought long forgotten, leapt to his feet and apparently tried to dash away from the angry 'Lily', running headfirst into the wall and leaving a sizable dent in it as he slid to the ground, groaning in pain.

"What the hell Jade!" Tonks shouted to the laughing witch, before holding her head in pain "What the hell did we drink last night?"

"That's what we'd like to know," Jade stated gesturing to Ryu who was still politely looking at the wall, although from the shaking of his shoulders you could tell he was restraining his laughter. "Why don't you three get decent, we have a guest. We'll meet you downstairs in the restaurant."

Jade led Ryu out of the room, leaving the three to come to their full senses. "Did... did Jade just prank us?" Sirius asked as he slowly got to his feet shaking his head in an attempt to alleviate the pounding pain in his head.

"Yes... yes she did, she did so very effectively..." Remus stated as he got himself out of the mess overtop of him. "I don't know if I should be proud or very angry."

"Uhh, guys, did either of you catch the part where she said we have a _guest._" Tonks stated as she quickly wrapped a sheet around herself. "I think something happened last night," Her eyes caught a glint of gold on her finger as she looked down. "Yeah, something definitely happened last night."

The males looked over to her to see her raise a ring bearing hand causing them to jerk their heads to their own hands, Sirius let out a sigh of relief, seeing ring free hands, while Remus paled even further. "No... no this can't be happening!" He shouted looking over to Tonks. "We have to get this annulled, you can't marry me I'm a _monster_!"

Sirius took this chance to slip off into the bathroom as Tonks rounded on the Werewolf. "You know what Remus, I've had it up to_**here**_with this crap!" She shouted angrily. "Who fucking cares that you have a fuzzy problem once a month, I have a bleeding problem once a month and you don't see_ me _complaining about it and use it as an excuse to be unhappy for the rest of my life! You take the potion when you need to! You _deal _with it! So why can't you be happy! I know you'd never hurt me, why the hell do you think I fell in love with you you moron!?"

Remus flinched away from the angry Metamorphmagus. "I _don't _want to hurt you! Look at Jade's third year though, I almost killed, her, her friends, Sirius and Snape because I forgot to take the potion!" He shouted back at her. "What if that happened with you? I would _never _be able to forgive myself!"

"I would _never _let you forget to take your potion Remus!" Tonks countered angrily. "Because I know you wouldn't forgive yourself if that happened! I fucking _love _you Remus Lupin, why can't you accept that!?"

Remus opened and closed his mouth several times trying to find an argument against being married to her when Sirius stepped out of the bathroom, cleaned up and dressed in a simple shirt and jeans. "You lost the argument Moony," he stated with a chuckle seeing the determined flame in Tonk's eyes. He then took out his wand and waved it with with a mutter and two seconds later their rings glowed causing everyone's eyes to boggle out. "And since you decided to do a magical union you can't back out of it..." Sirius finished slowly. "By Merlin, how blitzed were we?"

"Very, very blitzed," Remus agreed before a thought struck him. "Wait... Jade has a _guest _with her."

The other two adults looked at him blankly. "Yeah.. and?" Tonks asked.

"She didn't wake up here... She woke up in bed with someone else... after a night of getting blitzed..." Remus spelled out. "Tonks and myself got magically married... and she has a guest who she probably woke up with..."

The other two suddenly had their eyes boggle out as Sirius started cursing. "Sonnavabitch!" he shouted in a panic. "This is _not _good! James is going to haunt me for this for sure!" He froze his eyes going even wider. "LILY'S GOING TO _MURDER_ ME!"

"H...Hang one, maybe they didn't get married," Tonks offered in a strained voice. "Maybe she just got lucky last night?"

The two males directed their gazes to the Metamorph. "Tonks, think for a second, take in the situation when taking Jade's 'Luck' into account." Remus said, causing Tonks to freeze. "She got married, she definitely got married, we may be lucky enough for a simple non-binding marriage though."

Sirius was close to hyperventilating. "I'll murder him first..." Sirius announced, drawing his wand. "... I'll kill him and hide the body..."

"NO!" Tonks and Remus shouted in unison tackling the Dog animagus to the ground before he could leave the room. "If Jade actually magically bonded to him that would harm her!" Remus shouted to his friend. "Let's just do this calmly, he probably has no idea what happened! Hell, he's probably a normal muggle!"

They finally managed to get Sirius off of his attempt to 'save' Jade's virtue, and himself from her parent's wrath and Tonks and Remus got changed into a fresh pair of clothes. "What do we do if it is a magical union?" Sirius asked seriously. "What _can _we do if it is a magical union."

"We'd have to explain everything," Remus said after a minute of silence. "I'm not so worried about the guy she was with, I'm more worried about Dumbledore and what he'll do..."

"Not even Dumbledore can annul a magical union, no one can." Tonks pointed out, pulling on a dark t-shirt and jeans. "I doubt that there's anything _he _can do."

"What I meant was, he'd _never _let Jade out of his control again," Remus said pulling on a white button up with a dark sports jacket and jeans. "And Jade... she'd fight against him even more than she does now, you remember her reaction to the fact that Dumbledore ordered Hermione and Ron to not write any letters to her."

"I think Voldemort heard that reaction," Sirius agreed with a downcast expression. "I think the fact that the guy is with her right now speaks highly to his character, even if he wants to just get the marriage annulled."

Remus snorted as a sudden thought struck him. "Can you imagine if he's a male, muggle version of Jade?" He questioned. "A serial killer after him with something setting him apart from everyone else."

The others chuckled in amusement as the thought struck them. "Or if he was a super-agent or something trained by a super secret organization," Tonks joked. "Can you imagine?" The males descended into laughter as they all started proposing more and more preposterous ideas on the male's identity.

_Hotel Restaurant_

Ryu sneezed rather violently several times at the table he and Jade had gotten for their group causing Jade to look at him curiously. "Allergies?" She asked, curiously.

"Not likely," Ryu denied, wiping his nose "I'm not allergic to anything... that I know of at least."

Jade shrugged as she looked over to the entrance anxiously, wondering what was taking the trio so long. "Where are they?" She asked aloud. "How long are they going to take?"

Ryu shrugged sipping on a coffee "Who knows? So, what was that about?" He asked with a slight smile. "Why did the two guys panic like that?"

"Well, apparently I sound just like my mom when I'm pissed off," She revealed blushing slightly. "I just thought that it would be a quick way to wake them up by causing them to react to old memories. They and my dad were notorious pranksters back when they were in school and my mom was the only one they truly feared."

Ryu laughed at her explanation. "Sounds like a fun group to be with!" He said mirthfully. "But do I have to worry about being murdered for what happened?"

Jade giggled. "Not quite sure to be honest," She admitted, fingering the ring idly, wondering if Ryu tried to take his off yet. "Sirius might, although he might just make fun of us for what happened, perhaps both."

Ryu chuckled at the thought of the black haired man strangling him while teasing Jade. "It would make for an interesting scene to be sure." He admitted chuckling again, looking over to Jade he seemed to marvel her. "I know you probably hear this often, but you really are quite beautiful Jade," He informed, tilting his head slightly and making her blush heavily.

"Um, thanks?" She replied uncertainly, she wasn't sure why his words were affecting her so much, '_Is it because he doesn't know the fact that I'm famous?_' She wondered mentally remembering the number of propositions she had gotten for dating, every single male, and a couple females, all wanted to be able to say they 'bagged' the Girl-Who-Lived. "You're not too bad looking, yourself." She pointed out with a sly grin on her face.

Ryu grinned slyly back at Jade as the trio of adults entered the restaurant and upon spotting the pair they made their way over to them. "I don't think we got a chance to be properly introduced yet," Remus stated politely, holding out his hand for Ryu to shake. "My name is Remus Lupin, and this is my new wife Tonks apparently."

"Ryu Hisanaga," Ryu returned, shaking the man's hand. "And I really am sorry about all of this, I really have no clue what happened last night."

"I think that that's shared by all of us," Sirius said as he sat down next to Jade "I'm Sirius Black." He held out his hand for Ryu who accepted it. "We don't remember much about last night either."

"Well, we woke up in a rather embarrassing situation..." Jade explained with a blush on her face. "Waking up naked in bed with a stranger with a hangover and rings on our fingers... not the greatest way to wake up in the morning."

"Tell me all about it, me and Moony woke up the same way," Tonks explained showing her ring to Jade, who's eyes boggled. "But _you _didn't have some upstart kid yelling you awake."

Jade couldn't hold back her giggle before looking at Remus. "About time you two got together Moony," She stated mirthfully. "You need to be happy in life." Her expression turned serious again. "Do you know where we got married, 'cause we'd both like to annul the marriage." She asked hopefully. _'If we even can._' She added mentally.

The adults shared a look as Sirius subtly cast the spell he used with Tonks and Remus, causing the rings to glow. Jade cursed as Ryu's eyes widened. "Unfortunately, I don't think that's possible..." Remus groaned, rubbing his temples as Tonks cast a privacy spell around them. "Welcome, Ryu... to the world of magic."

"Oh my god, just my fucking luck," Ryu groaned, palming his eyes and getting confused reactions from the others. "I should have _never _even _considered _taking that Brazil job!"

"Umm... what?" Tonks asked intelligently.

Ryu removed his face from his hands and looked at them all. "First off, I just found out about magic not even a full week ago," He answered, getting startled looks from them all. "All right, this is how it goes, I am not normal, I am a gun for hire, mercenary, soldier of fortune, whatever you want to call it. I recently took on a job from the CIA to assassinate a dangerous revolutionary, as they were calling him, in Southern Brazil. I took on the job, it seemed simple enough, but he wasn't a revolutionary... he was what you guys call a Dark Lord, went by the name of Mal. I found out about magic when I observed him doing some sort of ritual or something that would allow him to control the minds of others... or something like that. Well I took my shot, killed him, and when I went for my debrief with the CIA they decided that I was a good enough asset that they would fully brief me on the magical world."

"So wait... _you_, a non-magical person, _killed _a Dark Lord?" Remus asked in shock as the others tried to keep their jaws off the ground. "How?"

"One and a half miles away with a Barret M82 Anti-Material Rifle," Ryu stated. "It fires really big bullets at a very long range, by the time they figured out where the shot came from I was already gone."

"That... that is awesome, first," Sirius stated, pointing to Ryu who merely smirked. "Second, that makes things _so _much easier in _so _many ways. Okay, so you know about the magical world, did the CIA brief you on Britain's situation?"

Ryu shook his head "Not really, they said that the British Magical world _like _to believe they were the best in the world, when in reality they were stuck in the middle ages. They were willing to admit that their schooling was pretty good and that they produced some good new theories and researchers." He informed, getting some embarrassed and knowing looks from the listeners. "And that the majority of the upper-class were all inbred in an attempt to keep the bloodlines 'pure'."

"An... apt description," Remus said with an embarrassed cough. "Well, see the thing is that you and Jade have entered into a magically binding marriage, meaning... it's breakable only through death, and even then we have no idea how that affects the surviving spouse..." He explained to Ryu, whose eyes were getting even larger by the second. "That's not all, however..."

"You remember the story I told you about my past?" Jade asked getting a nod from Ryu. "Replace the Serial Killer with an insane Dark Lord named Voldemort, and switch the meddling old man with government connections with a meddling old Headmaster with too many titles and overseer of the magical version of the UN. The reason I'm with my aunt and uncle is because of the fact that my mother sacrificed herself to protect me, leading to ancient blood wards to erecting around me, which means I must be at my aunt and uncle's on my birthday for them to remain erected."

"Well... that's fucked," Ryu stated, blinking a couple of times before looking at adults. "And none of you _ever _questioned _why _this guy has such control over not only the government, but the future leaders of your country?"

The three shared a look with one another. "Many have," Tonks said, finally. "The thing is... Dumbledore is a _very _influential individual who saved the world from a dangerous Dark Lord during WWII. Not to mention being very powerful himself."

"That's not the end about Jade's story, however," Sirius pointed out, making Jade glare at him slightly. "When Voldemort attacked Jade's parents, he also attempted to kill her, the curse he used on her backfired on him because of Lily's Blood Wards, killing him instead. Because of that, many call Jade the 'Girl-Who-Lived' and praise her as the slayer of Voldemort."

"So you're a celeb, then?" Ryu asked Jade, who nodded with a scowl. "Better make sure that there are no pictures of your Vegas adventures then, the paparazzi will eat that up."

Jade blinked and looked at the smirking Ryu before breaking out into giggles. "I can see the headlines on the Prophet now," she announced "'Girl-Who-Lived' is now the 'Girl-Who-Drinks-Underaged'!"

The adults burst out into laughter with the younger pair. "Molly would throw a fit!" Sirius announced. "She's been planning on you marrying Ron for all this time, she's even got your gown picked out!"

"Dear god, NO!" Jade protested vehemently. "He's a decent friend but _marrying him? _Fuck no!"

Laughter swept the room again. "So what do we do now?" Ryu asked as he calmed his laughter. "Because if me and Jade are with each other now, I'm going to do my best to help her."

The adults looked at Ryu in surprise as Jade blushed. "Really?" Sirius asked in surprise. "You don't want to just brush this aside and try to hide from it?"

Ryu shook his head. "Some part of me liked Jade enough last night to marry her," He announced. "And talking and spending time with her today I've grown to like her. As a man named Carl Reiner once said: 'Lust is easy, love is hard, like is the most important'."

Remus and Tonks shared a knowing look as Sirius looked at Ryu, obviously impressed as Jade smiled at Ryu who smiled back with a nod. "Well, I guess the only thing we _can _do is return like planned and hope for the best when we explain what happened." Remus stated finally. "And pray that Molly doesn't try to murder us."

Before Ryu could reply a ring was heard causing him to pull out a cellphone. "Hisanaga here, make it quick I'm busy," Ryu said answering the phone, sighed suddenly "Sorry Smith, not taking on any jobs right now, I don't care what Langley wants I am not taking on any jobs at the moment," He suddenly snorted casting an eye over to Jade. "Figures you'd know about that, you try that Smith and I will release a file to the UN about a certain CIA operation in Canada... yeah I thought so, tell Langley if he wants to talk to call me directly and not to send lackeys next time."

"Ryu?" Jade asked as Ryu snapped his phone shut in frustration. "What was that?"

Ryu looked around and landed his eyes upon a seemingly normal couple who looked right back at him flinching slightly. "Nothing, just a CIA lackey who thought he could get the advantage over me with my recent marriage," He stated making the other's blink. "Me and the big boss of the CIA have an understanding, he leaves me alone and gives me access to a couple CIA assets, and I help him resolve potentially dangerous assets. It's been working for a good couple years now and neither of us want it to change."

"Why you?" Sirius asked, his eyes narrowing. "What is it that makes you special..."

Ryu looked around cautiously "I take it you have some sort of privacy thing around us?" He asked getting nods in return. "Add more... please, this is... sensitive information." The three adults looked rather surprised but waved their wands layering up even more privacy spells. "The thing that makes me so special to the CIA, and many other such organizations, is the fact that I am... putting it bluntly, a Super Soldier," he revealed, getting surprised looks as Ryu sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I was never born, I was created using the DNA of certain individuals who had a high aptitude towards warfare, then till I was twelve I was trained to be a spy, soldier, assassin, you name it. At that time a joint task force of the CIA and various other intelligence agencies attacked and destroyed the facility, in the end it was decided I was to be allowed to live as I really had no choice with this." He let out a gusty sigh. "A SEAL operative took me in for a few years helping me assimilate to normal living and I struck out on my own becoming a gun for hire leading to the understanding I told you about."

"That's... big..." Sirius said finally, his eyes wide, as were everyone else's. "A Super Soldier? Jesus, who would do that?"

Ryu shrugged. "Can't quite remember to be honest," He admitted, his eyes going distant. "A lot of those years are a blur really, kinda glad they are, made it a whole lot easier to become who I am now." He looked over to Jade his eyes regaining their bearings in the present and smiled apologetically. "Sorry you got stuck with a frea-"

"Finish that sentence and I will smack you," Jade growled pointing her finger causing Ryu to blink in surprise. "You are no more of a freak then I am, it's what made you who you are and in all honesty... I... like you... you're a great guy. You were polite about the fact that I was naked and didn't ogle me like a pervert, you yourself kept calm through the entire situation and remained in the room when I went to get dressed in the washroom, had it been some other guy, he would have ran off within seconds. You want to help me... and... you make me feel normal..."

Remus suddenly laughed slapping the table "A right good bunch we are aren't we Sirius?" He asked to the Black who had a grin on his own face. "We have a Super Soldier Mercenary married to a girl who's being targeted by a Dark Lord and has some pretty bad luck at times, A werewolf married to a Metamorphmagus and an Animagus who faked his own death to take his goddaughter to Vegas!"

Laughter swept the table as the situation settled upon them. "I hear a bad three people walk into a bar coming on," Ryu said between his chuckles. "So you guys don't mind that I'm a Super Soldier?"

"You kidding?" Sirius asked with a wide grin. "James and Lily would've found this hilarious, after they got over the fact that their daughter essentially eloped." He chuckled at the thought. "You're a decent kid if Jade likes you, not to mention there's not much we can do about this now. One this though, did you two... Y'know... get it on?"

Ryu and Jade blushed slightly "Ah, well... we did wake up naked, I think there was a bit of a bloodstain on the sheets..." Ryu said actually stammering a bit.

"And my... you know was a bit sore..." Jade finished her face going as dark as her hair.

"Ah, right, might want to check to ensure there are no... 'accidents' with that..." Sirius said in embarrassment as Tonks casted a quick charm.

"No worries, you're safe Jade." She announced "No pregnancy."

Jade let out a sigh of relief as the privacy charms were lifted and a waitress was flagged down for a brunch to be ordered. She looked across at Ryu who looked back at her and a small smile crept onto her face '_Well, could've ended up worse,_' she thought to herself '_I could've ended up married to Snape._' And with a shudder from the thought that went through her head, Jade focused on the waitress to make an order.

_Later, Outside the ARIA Hotel._

Ryu sighed as he leant against his car, looking up into the sky and waiting for the Magical quartet to finish gathering their things, he was thankful that he mostly lived out of his car, meaning he had a duffle bag full of fresh clothes to change into which he did changing into a dark green t-shirt with a pair of black jeans and switching his boots out for a pair of sneakers, combat boots were not suited for desert weather.

His phone rang catching his attention as he picked it up. "Hisanaga here," He answered in a drawl.

"Hello Ryu," A male voice returned, sounding rather amused. "I heard about your recent nuptials, are congratulations in order?"

Ryu smirked as he heard the voice. "Hello Langley," He greeted the Head of the CIA casually. "I'm surprised that Lackey actually passed on the message."

"Yes, quite sorry about that, he was recently promoted to a Handler and someone forgot to inform him of your 'no touch' status." Langley explained making Ryu chuckle, the one responsible for _that _little oversight was in for a talking too. "So you're married to Miss. Potter, sorry Mrs. Potter."

"Apparently, yes," Ryu answered, looking up at the Hotel. "So, I doubt you're just calling me about getting married while drunk, what's up Langley?"

"This Voldemort situation," Langley stated, turning serious "We doubt he is really dead, we need you to confirm this, and if possible end the threat he poses because, we of the international community have serious doubts that he'll stop at just Britain... and we'd rather not have to think up an excuse for nuking our neighbours across the pond."

"I see..." Ryu said his eyes narrowing "I'll get it done, he's going after my wife after all." He shared a chuckle with Langley. "I have a request of my own in return."

"Shoot." Langley said making Ryu smirk as he imagined the man cringing ahead of time.

"Any and all information you can get on Albus Dumbledore," He informed. "Something tells me that man is either dabbling in something he shouldn't, or is keeping a lot of information to himself and I need leverage on him."

"It's yours, I'll have the folio sent to you in the usual manner, they'll find you in Britain." Langley informed. "Good hunting Ryu."

"Eyes to your back Langley." Ryu returned with a smirk before closing his phone.

"Ryu!" Jade's shout called his attention to the Magicals as they walked up to him, Jade had apparently taken the opportunity to change into some fresh clothes herself wearing a pair of bluejeans and a white spaghetti strap shirt under an open denim jacket.

Sirius let out a low whistle at the sight of Ryu's car. "That is a nice car, what model?" He asked looking the vehicle over.

"1967 Mustang Shelby," Ryu explained smirking with pride "I've had some of my friends at the CIA put in some upgrades to it as well, they also recently added in some protection for Magical feedback."

"Nice," Sirius stated as they started to climb in, it was a tight fit with the adults in the back, but they managed to fit in as Ryu and Jade climbed into the front. "How fast is she?"

Ryu grinned as he started the engine and revved it "0-60 in seconds." He informed "God I wish I could do that right now. So where are we heading?"

"McCarran International," Remus answered "That's where our Portkey is at."

Ryu pulled out of the parking lot and started down the road "Do I have to leave my car behind?" He asked looking in the rearview mirror "Because if I do I'm shipping myself and the car to Britain."

"Don't worry, if you have Magical Protections on it I'm sure we can shrink it to carry." Jade assured grinning at his protectiveness of his car. "We just have to be sure Mr. Weasley doesn't try to take it apart with his obsession with everything Muggle."

The magicals laughed as Ryu narrowed his eyes at the threat to the car. "He better not... took me long enough to get it back into drivable shape when I _got _this car." He said before cracking a smile "If he asks nicely, though, I'll let him help me with maintenance."

Jade looked at him, her eyes sparkling in laughter. "You'd make a worshipper out of him," She warned jokingly. "You might want to keep an eye on the twins though, they're rather... prankish."

Ryu groaned making the other's laugh as he pulled into the airport. "Park up here, we can shrink your car out of sight." Remus said pointing out a rather shielded area.

Once they were parked and out Remus shrank Ryu's car with Ryu marvelling at his now tiny car "This is so surreal." He muttered carefully pocketing his car as he followed the group to an area just off the tarmac where Remus picked up a musty old sneaker. "So this is really going to bring us to Britain within seconds?" He asked skeptically.

"Yup." Jade confirmed watching Ryu's expression as he witnessed Sirius suddenly transform into a dog. "He's an Animagus," She explained pointing to Sirius who barked "A person who has trained themselves to transform into a certain animal, and my story about him being wrongfully accused was true, except he faked his own death rather than being cleared by the courts."

Ryu nodded his understanding, taking the information in stride. "I see," He said, sighing out gustily "I'm going to be getting one shock after another for a while, aren't I?"

Jade giggled as she placed a hand on Sirius and then grabbed the sneaker "Yup, hold on tight!" She said as Ryu grabbed onto the sneaker and with a tug at their navels the group disappeared.

_Great Britain, near the Weasley Home_

With a loud pop, the group appeared in great Britain with Ryu and Jade collapsing into a heap with Ryu on top in a rather compromising situation. The two jerked upright as the group laughed at the blushes on their faces. "This way, the Weasley home isn't far from here." Tonks stated as they gathered themselves together.

As the Weasley home came into sight Ryu's jaw dropped at the precarious looking home "How...?" He asked. "I... I just can't believe... how?"

"Magic." Jade answered, restraining her giggles as she remembered her own reaction to the home. "And just a heads up, Mrs. Weasley can be a little... overbearing."

Ryu rose an eyebrow at Jade as they approached the front door and opened it. "We're back!" Remus called out to the household as he stepped through the threshold.

"REMUS LUPIN!" A loud, booming feminine voice shouted, followed by Remus yiping in pain as Molly Weasley grabbed him by the ear. "YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!"

"Ow! ow! Molly, let go!" Remus said, "What is it?"

"You took Jade to Las Vegas, that's what!" She shouted, causing Remus's ears to ring "You told everyone else but me! I only found out when I overheard my own husband talk about it with one of my sons!"

"We just wanted Jade to be able to experience life a little Molly!" Sirius explained waving his hands placatingly. "Really, there was no harm in it all!"

"She could have done that anywhere in Britain!" Molly shouted, still not letting go to Remus's ear "But _Nooo, _you took her to an entirely different country! And out of all places, you took her to a place I have heard to be called 'Sin City'!"

"That's just people blowing it out of proportion Molly," Tonks butted in trying to calm the raging housewife. "Yes they are rather focused on certain... vices, but the entire city is about that."

Molly seemed to scoff "If there's one thing I've learned about the Yanks its that-" it was then that she looked at the group, and noticed that Ryu was also standing there. "Wait, who is that?" she asked, point at Ryu "Is he one of those Yanks?"

"I'll have you know ma'am, that while I work with the Yanks on occasion I was born and raised in Canada thank you very much," Ryu announced his eye twitching. "And if you believe that Canadians are anything like the Americans then are as foolish as you look right now, I mean seriously yelling at a Godfather and Pseudo-Uncle for taking her to someplace where she can just relax without anybody being able to recognize her? What's wrong with that huh?"

Molly blinked in surprise before she finally let Remus's ear go. "Oh, then I am dreadfully sorry sir," She said in a much more calm tone than before. "But you must understand, Jade is in a rather... difficult position, there are people who would stop at nothing to kill her if she is ever vulnerable. Being in an entirely different country could provoke them to attack her."

Ryu snorted as he folded his arms. "The Yanks are many things, but really, they take the protection of their country extremely seriously, the CIA knew who Jade was and who was after her _before_ she even arrived," He announced, smirking slightly. "They also have Magical response units on standby 24/7 in case of magical terrorist attacks, actually now that I think of it there hasn't been a Dark Lord in the US for over 80 years now... something to do with the structure of their schooling system I think it was."

All of the others looked very surprised hearing that. "Wait, really?" Sirius asked, "I knew the American's Wizardry Schools were said to be better than Britian's, but by that much?"

Ryu grinned. "Well, I only know so much about the whole Magical System since I'm still pretty new at it," he said. "But from what I heard, America's wizardry world is much more Advanced than Britain's... I thought that was an exaggeration but, no offense Mrs. Weasley," he looked around the house. "You look like you're still stuck in the Dark Ages in the Medieval Era. Nice house either way... "

"I don't see how the American's could be better off than us," Remus said, rubbing the ear Molly had finally let go. "Doesn't magic disable most electronics?"

"That's only if they are unprotected," Ryu said, shrugging "The Americans, along with most of the world, have found a way to use a EM shieldings on their electronics in the Wizarding world so they can work, Computers, T.V sets, all of those things work."

"Wow, so that's why you were able to use your phone even though we were surrounded by privacy charms," Jade said in realization. "_They _must really want you to continue to do work for them if they outfit you like that so quickly."

Ryu nodded, thankful of Jade's mindfulness of the fact that he wanted to keep his part-time employers quiet. "More in particular the boss wanting me to have up to date equipment more than anything," He explained "Langley and I actually go pretty far back."

"Wait, if technology can be used in the magic world, why hasn't anyone in Britain been told about this?" Jade asked in confusion. "I mean, there are a lot of things in the non-magical world I've been wanting to try out, but I can't because magic makes them not work, or my aunt and uncle would _never _let me get them for myself."

"My guess is that they know the tech exists, they're just too stuck up to change with the times," Ryu said with a shrug. "Too afraid to move on, try something new. Like I said I don't know enough about the Magical System, being made aware of it not even a week ago."

Molly blinked as her eyes widened at the last part of the sentence. "A... muggle?" She asked. "You're a muggle? Sirius, Remus, Nymphadora what are you doing revealing the magical world to a muggle! Don't you know that you could get your wand snap-"

"They were not the ones who informed me of the magical world, Mrs. Weasley," Ryu cut in, his eyes hooded "I was informed by a person who had the clearance to do so for very good reasons that right now I am not inclined to telling you as it seems you have a tendency to overreact to even things that someone else has no control over."

"Molly, what's with all of the yelling?" The voice of Arthur Weasley said, as he came downstairs. He was soon joined by Ginny and her brothers. "Ah! Jade, Remus, you're all back from Vegas! How was it?"

They all shared a look. "Surprising to say the least," Remus said finally. "How about we all go into the living room, we'll tell you everything that happened there."

_A bit later_

"WHAT!?" One Molly Weasley's yell tore through the house and surrounding countryside. "GET IT ANNULLED RIGHT NOW JADE LILLIAN POTTER!"

"IF YOU HAD BEEN LISTENING, YOU WOULD HAVE HEARD THAT WE CAN'T!" Jade's equally loud shout roared back, inside of the home everyone else was watching the pair as one would watch a tennis match as they yelled back and forth.

"WHY NOT?"

"IT WAS A _MAGICAL UNION!_ AS IN IT WON'T BE ANNULLED UNLESS ONE OF US _DIES!_"

Ryu and the others looked over to Molly, who looked to be on the verge of hyperventilating, right before turning and pointing to Ryu. "And _you! _I bet you're a government agent of some sort sent to kidnap Jade, aren't you!" She shouted angrily, getting blinks of surprise at _that _leap to a conclusion.

"Now Molly," Arthur began moving over to his wife, only to be stopped as Ryu rose to his feet.

"You truly think I would have let her come back to the UK if I wanted to kidnap her, Mrs. Weasley?" he asked, his eyes darkening "I have been polite to you, I have tolerated your screaming at Jade for something beyond her control, but you questioning me on not having her best interests in mind?" he asked, his voice growing colder with each word. "You are really starting to piss me off..."

"Ryu, calm down, she's just being paranoid," Jade said, with a hand on his shoulder. "She doesn't really know you yet, you know."

Ryu blinked as he he looked over to Jade, his eyes regaining their usual luster as he gave a small smile. "True enough, I suppose," He relented with a sigh. "Remus, you mind unshrinking my car, I feel like doing some work on it."

"Huh, oh sure come, we'll do it in the driveway." He said, leading Ryu out of the house.

Once Ryu was gone, Jade turned to Mrs. Weasley. "You want to know the truth, Ryu had as little choice in this as I did," She revealed. "He was just as drunk as I was, and he'd just found out about the magical world through his work, seeing a _Dark Lord _perform sacrifices in a ritual and Merlin knows what else!" The Weasley brood blinked in surprise at Jade's announcement, their eyes wide. "And you know what, he could've just left when we woke up, but he didn't, instead he stuck around so that we could figure out what the hell happened and how to fix this. He really is a nice guy Mrs. Weasley, just... give him a chance... for me please."

Jade turned and left, following after Remus and Ryu, leaving a rather flabbergasted Molly Weasley behind with some shocked children and a husband, rather rare sight that someone talked down the Weasley Matriarch. "Molly," Arthur said as he stepped up next to his wife "Think about it for a second, do you _really _believe that Sirius, Remus, and Tonks would bring someone back who meant Jade even the _slightest _of harm?"

"But..." She started only to be cut off as Sirius stood, an unusually stern look on his features.

"Molly, I know you _think _of Jade as you daughter, but you fail to realize that she doesn't think of you as her mother," He stated bluntly. "While I will grant she is physically young, mentally and emotionally I personally think she is just as mature as we are. She survived the Dursleys when she was young, she has survived Voldemort three times, she can take care of herself and make her own decisions."

Molly nodded distractedly as she moved off towards the kitchen.

_Outside_

Ryu was bent over the revealed engine of his Mustang idly as Jade stepped out of the house. She watched him for a minute as he reached to the toolbelt he had strapped on and pulled a socket wrench out to tighten a bolt. "Sorry about that," Jade said, announcing her presence to Ryu who looked over his shoulder at her smiling slightly. "She really is a nice person... just has a tendency to overreaction..."

Ryu gave her an assuring smile. "Sorry about my own reaction," He said as he straightened. "I just don't like people questioning my motives. I may be a gun-for-hire, but I _do _have my own code I live by."

"Do you need any help?" She asked, changing the topic as she stepped up next to the car across from him. "'Cause I've always wanted to try working on cars before."

Ryu smirked as he handed her the socket wrench he was using. "Sure, I can teach you a few tricks." He agreed, he pointed to a particular bolt. "This here needs to be tightened..."

END CHAPTER


	2. Chapter Two: Quidditch World Cup

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**AN: Just an idea that popped into my head when reading about Blood Brandy's Vegas challenge, first this isn't me taking the challenge, it's just inspired by it, second, well... actually there is no second.**

**Also, a thanks goes out to Takeshi Yamato for proofreading this and many more of my stories nowadays.**

**To: PotionsForSev, if you'd like me to respond to you in the future please do not disable your PM feature this will be the only time I answer you in the fic, I don't bite really, I kick that habit a year ago. And Jade's the Mary Sue for her body? I thought it would be Ryu getting tagged, as a Gary Stu at anyrate,**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Spells**"

'Books/Letters'

Chapter Two: Quidditch World Cup

_Weasley Household, three days after return from Vegas_

The last three days at the Weasley Household has started off rather tense as the Weasley Brood adjusted to the fact that Jade was now married, and her reluctant spouse was now with them. In an effort to grasp some semblance of control, Ryu had been roomed with Ron while Jade was sharing a room with Ginny and Hermione, who had arrived not too long after Jade had returned from Vegas.

Ryu had done his best to be as little of a burden on the family as possible, helping out wherever he could and respecting the rules of the house to the best of his abilities. He had surprised the family in that he was up before Mrs. Weasley, who then saw him out in the yard doing exercises, training his body.

He had definitely scored points with her when he had offered to help her make breakfast, which in turn helped ease a lot more of the tenseness of the house. He had even allowed Arthur to help him out with some basic maintenance of the car, under strict supervision so that he didn't take the car apart or add anything in his excitement.

There had even been a minor one day prank war with the twins that ended up with Ryu having bright neon pink skin with purple polka dots, although the twins did find themselves hanging from their feet when they had went to bed that night. In the end they came to a truce, but both the twins and Ryu knew that it was far from being over, and began plotting against one-another should either of them break said truce.

In the end though, he introduced them to what would become the bane of Hogwarts, the muggle paintball gun. Throughout Britain, no matter what they were doing, for inexplicable reasons the teachers of Hogwarts all cried out in horrendous pain at once... or so they say at any rate.

That wasn't to say Ryu got along with everyone, however.

See, Ron, for some strange reason, had taken it into his head that Jade was going to be _his _wife, and put the man who drunkenly married Jade into her room and... you get a very awkward situation for that man who was doing his best to show him up... only to fail miserably.

Ryu merely brushed off Ron's anger, which only served to piss him off more, had it not been for the fact that his mother had taken a shining to the Muggle, Ron would have done something incredibly stupid, not that it stopped him from saying something incredibly stupid.

It was the night before when Ryu and Ron were getting ready for bed when Ron said what may have been the end of him had Ryu been a lesser man. "You should just kill yourself and let Jade be with a _real _man!" Ron had shouted to the unsuspecting Ryu. By the time everyone who had heard the shout arrived, Ron was pinned to the wall by a combat knife in his clothing, a gag in his mouth, and Ryu in his bed trying to fall asleep.

Since then it was decided that Ryu would be moved into the twins room, with all three agreeing that it was a neutral zone in their paused prank war.

Also during that time, Ryu and Jade had slowly begun getting to know one another better, usually spending time working on Ryu's car, or Jade showing him some bits and pieces of magic. In Jade's opinion, she was actually starting to like the idea of being with Ryu more and more, and the same could be said in Ryu's case.

"Hey Ryu, you think you'd want to go to the Quidditch World Cup with us?" Jade asked as they were under Ryu's car, working on the rear axle.

Ryu looked over to Jade smirking slightly at the sight of a smear of grease on her face that she had yet to notice, not that she seemed to care at any rate. "Are Muggles even allowed to go?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I asked Mr. Weasley about it, and he said since you're married to me and aware of the Magical World, it would be allowed," Jade explained as she tried to loosen a stubborn bolt. "I mean... if you want to."

Ryu placed his hands over Jade's own causing her to blush slightly as he helped her loosen the bolt "Sure, it sounds like fun," He said grinning at her as she turned to face him. "After all, I should get to know the sport my wife plays, shouldn't I?" He added teasingly making Jade blush slightly.

The two lay under the car just staring at each other as they slowly inched their faces towards each other, their lips just about to touch-

"Jade, Ryu lunch is ready!" Hermione shouted as she walked out of the house, causing them to start with Ryu knocking his head on the rear axle.

"GODDAMMIT!" Ryu cursed loudly as Jade blushed unbelieving on what they were about to just do.

Hermione blinked as she heard Ryu's curse as she saw his feet twitch erratically and a slightly blushing Jade finally roll out from underneath. "What happened, Jade?" The bookworm asked in concern, hoping she didn't inadvertently cause Ryu harm.

"N-Nothing!" Jade said quickly, perhaps a bit too quickly "He just hit his head off of the axle is all, he was really focused on his work..."

Hermione looked at Jade quizzically, before simply shrugging as she went back into the house as Ryu rolled out from under the car, still nursing his head. "Damn... fuck... piss!" he hissed out.

"You alright?" Jade asked, a bit concerned as she pulled out her wand. "Hang on one second..." she then cast a spell on Ryu's head, and suddenly he stopped cursing as he lowered his arms.

"Pain's gone..." he said, surprised. "Thanks!" Jade blushed a bit. "I-Its a simple numbing spell is all..." she said. "You'll probably still have a nasty bruise."

Ryu grinned at Jade all the same as he kissed her cheek causing her cheeks to flame up even brighter as Hermione let out a slight 'oh' of surprise. "All the same, thank you Jade," He whispered into her ear. "I'm glad that something put us together."

Jade remained frozen as Ryu entered the house to get cleaned up for lunch. "Jade?" Hermione asked shaking her friend's shoulder slightly. "Earth to Jade, you there Jade?"

Jade blinked as she suddenly came out of her trance. "Ah, y..yeah I'm fine," she announced shaking her head slightly. "Umm, let's go inside now." She said hurriedly as she pushed Hermione inside.

"Ah! Jade! What's with you?" Hermione asked in protest, giggling slightly as her embarrassed friend pushed her into the house.

_A couple days Later_

The house was chaos as the Weasley Brood and guests got themselves ready to leave for the Quidditch World Cup, at 4am in the morning...

To no one's real surprise Ryu was the only teen that was truly awake and alert, used to getting up early. He had been helping direct traffic and getting the luggage ready to go.

Jade yawned as they were finally shepherded out the door, her eyes drooping slightly. "Any time before 7am should be outlawed." Jade grumbled as she walked forward "Even with coffee this is too early."

Ryu laughed as Arthur's lip twitched. "We have a bit of a hike ahead of us until we get to our portkey," The Weasley Patriarch explained. "And we have to get there in time for the Portkey."

"It's not so bad, Jade," Ryu assured, grinning at her tired glare. "If you _really _want I could carry you there."

Jade blushed slightly at Ryu's offer, looking a little embarrassed by it. "T-that's alright," she informed. "I-I'm good." She half-glared at Ginny when she muttered something akin to "Lucky..."

Some hours of hiking that made Jade regret not taking Ryu up on his offer later, they arrived at a small hilltop. "Now the portkey is an old boot somewhere around here, split up and look for it." Arthur announced as he started looking around.

After a few minutes of searching a male voice called out to them. "I think we have it here Arthur!" The group turned to see male figures approaching them, they were obviously father and son, the son being rather tall and quite handsome with dark hair and bright blue eyes, his father looked like an older, and a bit more portly, version of his son.

"Amos!" Arthur called out in greeting with a smile on his face. "This is Amos Diggory everybody, he works for the Department of Regulation and Control for Magical Creatures, and I think you know his son Cedric?"

"Hi." He greeted with a charming smile getting, 'hi's' back from everyone save the twins who merely nodded showing they were still rather sore at the loss of the Gryffindor team at his hands last year.

"Long trek, Arthur?" Amos asked as they waited for the time to come for the Portkey to activate.

"Not very, we just live on the other side of the village," Arthur explained "You?"

"Had to get up at two, didn't we, Ced?" Amos answered with a chuckle "Can't wait for him to get his Apparition license. Still... not complaining mind you, the Quidditch World Cup, wouldn't miss it for a bagful of Galleons, which is what the seats cost. MInd you it looks like i got off easy." He added peering at the teens "All these can't be yours Arthur."

"No no, only the lighter red heads." Arthur explained "This is Hermione, a friend of Ron's, Jade, another friend-"

"Merlin's beard," Amos breathed in recognition, making Jade groan as Cedric sent her a sympathetic smile. "Jade, Jade Potter?"

"Yes, yes ohhh lightning bolt scar." Jade said sarcastically rolling her eyes "Please Mr Diggory, I hate my fame."

"Ah, terribly sorry, miss Potter." Amos said. "After all, I have heard so much about you!" He then glanced at Ryu, "And who might you be sir?"

Ryu nodded his head to Amos. "My name is Ryu Hisanaga sir," he said, holding his hand out to shake. "I'm a friend of Jade's, we met on her recent outing to the states as I was travelling the world."

"Ah, wonderful to have you here!" Amos said, "I am Amos Diggory, and this is my son, Cedric. I must ask, have you ever seen a Quidditch game before?"

"Can't say I remember seeing one to be completely honest," Ryu answered, with complete honesty, smiling charmingly. "Although hearing Jade speak of it so highly has piqued my interest, so I decided to tag along."

"You won't be disappointed," Cedric piped in. "Best game in the world, in fact Jade here probably would be playing today with Gryffindor's team... if it weren't for those damn Dementors last year..."

Jade shivered just a bit at the thought of the Dementors. "Don't remind me..." she muttered. "But, we can't change the past, right?"

Cedric nodded as Arthur checked his watch. "Just about time," he announced. "Are there any more coming that you know of, Amos?"

Amos shook his head. "The Lovegoods have been there for a week already and the Fawcetts couldn't get any tickets, there aren't any more of us around is there?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Arthur checked his watch. "Yes, just a minute off, all you need to do is touch it, even just a finger will do."

With great difficulty born of having such large packs, the group managed to all have some sort of body part in contact with the boot as Arthur began to count down. "Three... Two... One." He said.

And with that they felt as if something hooked onto their navels and gave a sharp tug jerking them all forward into a swirling mass of colors. As Jade landed she felt something push against her back causing the girl to fall forward with a shout falling right on top of something soft.

"I knew you liked me Jade," She heard Ryu's teasing voice state underneath her, causing her eyes to snap open to the sight of Ryu's laughing face. "But isn't this rather public?"

Jade looked at their position, with her on top of Ryu lying down on him, and she blushed several shades of crimson before she hastily rolled off top of him. '_Merlin, why me?_' she thought to herself as she stood back up.

Ryu chuckled as he brought himself back up to his feet, enjoying the sight of Jade's blushing face as everyone else laughed. "Seven past Five from Stoatshead Hill." a voice announced, getting their attention.

They turned to face a pair of tired and grumpy looking wizards who were making Ryu force himself to suppress his laughter, which in turn caused his shoulders to shake. The reason for his amusement was the fact that they were trying to dress like Muggles, and quite honestly, failing horribly, one man holding a large golden watch wore a tweed suit with thigh length Galoshes while the other was wearing a kilt and a poncho while holding a rather large parchment.

"Morning Basil," Arthur greeted with a smile as he handed the wizard the boot who threw it into a box full of rather old looking items.

"Hello there, Arthur, not on duty today huh?" Basil returned wearily "It's been alright for some… We've been here all night… You'd better get out of the way, we've got a big party coming in from the Black Forest at five fifteen. Hang on, I'll find your campsite… Weasley… Weasley…" He consulted his parchment list. "About a quarter of a mile's walk over there, first field you come to. Site manager's called Mr. Roberts. Diggory… second field… ask for Mr. Payne."

Arthur thanked the wizard and gestured for his kids and guests to follow him, setting off across the deserted moor and into the morning mist with Ryu bursting out into laughter the minute he was certain they were out of earshot, after a quick explanation for his laughter the kids joined in. After walking about twenty minutes a small stone cottage swam into view with the ghostly shapes of hundreds of tents just barely visible beyond it.

"Good morning!" Arthur greeted the Muggle who was standing in front of the cottage. "Would you happen to be Mr. Roberts?"

"Aye I would," Roberts confirmed. "And you'd be?"

"Weasley, booked two tents, a couple days ago?"

Roberts briefly consulted the note tacked up next to the door. "Aye, you're up by the woods there, you'd be paying now?"

"Certainly," He stated as Ryu stepped forward counting out the bills for the muggle loving, although fairly ignorant, wizard and handed them to the manager who put them into the tin he had nearby and rummaged around for the correct change.

"Been a right strange day it has," Roberts announced as he dug through the tin "Never been this crowded before, a people from all over too, one person tried to pay me with gold coins the size of hubcaps too."

"R-Really?" Arthur asked nervously holding his hand out for the change, but Rodgers didn't hand it over.

"Right lot of weirdos too, all of them foreigners, yet they act like they all know each other," He stated, his eyes narrowing. "Then there's the guy running around in the kilt and poncho-"

"Obliviate!" A wizard wearing plus-fours shouted as he appeared right next to the muggle's front door modifying the man's memory.

"A map for the campsite for ye," Rodgers said suddenly placid his eyes dazed. "And your change..."

"Thank you." Arthur said in obvious relief walking away with the wizard in plus-fours accompanying them. His chin was blue with stubble and there were deep purple shadows under his eyes. Once out of earshot of Mr. Roberts, he muttered to Mr. Weasley, "Been having a lot of trouble with him. Needs a Memory Charm ten times a day to keep him happy. And Ludo Bagman isn't helping. Trotting around talking about Bludgers and Quaffles at the top of his voice, not a worry about anti-Muggle security. Blimey, I'll be glad when this is over. See you later, Arthur." He Disapparated.

"I thought Mr. Bagman was Head of Magical Games and Sports," said Ginny, looking surprised. "He should know better than to talk about Bludgers near Muggles, shouldn't he?"

"He should," said Mr. Weasley, smiling, and leading them through the gates into the campsite, "but Ludo's always been a bit… well… lax about security. You couldn't wish for a more enthusiastic head of the sports department though. He played Quidditch for England himself, you know. And he was the best Beater the Wimbourne Wasps ever had."

They trudged through the mist, passing by rows of tents, most looked rather normal, their owners obviously trying to cover up their magical nature, while here and there there were obviously magical tents that made Jade realize just _why _they had to obliviate Rodgers so often.

"Well here we are!" Arthur announced as they arrived at a decently sized clearing "This is our lot, Ryu, you mind helping set up the tents."

Ryu simply chuckled as he stepped forward and in short order had the tents set up and ready to use, they actually looked, _very _normal, not looking out of place at all "It'll be a little cramped, but I'm sure we can all fit."

Jade giggled a bit "Don't worry, space will _not _be a problem." she said as she walked in. Ryu followed soon after, and his eyes widened seeing how the _inside _of the tent, was much MUCH larger. "The...fuck?" he muttered as he shook his head "Damn... is there anything magic _can't _do?"

Jade giggled again "Nope, it breaks the law of physics on a daily basis!" she announced making Ryu and Hermione laugh as the wizards stared blankly at them.

"Ah, how about you all go get some water for us, here are the pots," Arthur said finally, shooing Jade, Ron, Hermione and Ryu out of the tent. "The pump is on the other side of the campsite, so here's the map."

The group made their way through the campsite, the mist clearing up quite a bit as they walked and the sun rose, revealing much of what was hidden. Many of their fellow campers were just beginning to stir themselves, as they came out of their tents and did their daily routines.

They had run into a few of their Gryffindor housemates-including Seamus Finnigan, whose parents had turned their lot... well... _green. _From their tent to the fire they had going everything was green.

They had taken a detour to look at the decorations the Bulgarians had put up around their own tents with Ron having a mini fangasm at the sight of the Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum's picture.

"Hey, you guys mind if we swing by the American section?" Ryu asked jerking his head over to where a couple of American flags were seen waving amongst the tents "I think I might have a couple friends over there."

"Sure, might give us a better chance to see the American Magical system," Jade said with a smile as her words caused Hermione's eyes to glitter at the thought of learning something new. "Do you mean... Langley?" Jade asked, lowering her voice so that only Ryu could hear.

"Doubt it," Ryu said, shaking his head. "But there are probably a couple of his people here, either to keep an eye on things or as a family outing... probably both."

"Oh, Ok." Jade said, "Let's go!"

The four of them proceeded to the section where the Americans were stationed at, one of the first things they noticed about the American Section is that they did not look very... wizard-like, sure there were a few people wearing Wizardry Robes, however the majority were wearing very Muggle-like clothing that made them look slightly out of place, but not by much.

The next thing that they noticed was that there was certainly a bit more technology around, they could see cars that had been brought out for display, music booming in the air around them, and many other things.

The British magicals looked around in amazement, while Jade and Hermione were used to the Muggle Technology, they were fascinated by the fact that they were being combined with magic.

Ryu suddenly paused as he looked towards one family in particular his eyes slightly wide in surprise. "No way," He breathed getting the other's attention. "Langley?"

Responding to the name was a man who appeared to stand at 6'1, who had short black hair and crimson colored eyes, and wearing a set of blue jeans and, to Ryu's surprise, was wearing a navy blue and dark red Jersey for the American National Quidditch team. "Ryu?" the man asked in surprise before he grinned. "Ryu! I'm surprised you're here!"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that Langley?" Ryu asked as he walked forward with the others. "I mean, shouldn't you be overlooking something dark and dangerous?"

"Hey, I may be the director of the CIA, but that doesn't mean I don't have a life of my own," Langley said. "Besides, my youngest son and daughter will be going to Hogwarts for the next few years as part of a transfer student program, and both of them are big Quidditch fans. The world cup seemed to be the best way for them to get use to the British Magical System." He then looked around. "By the way, I'd prefer it if you don't refer to me as Langley here," he said. "You can just call me Aren Takeo."

Ryu blinked in surprise for a few seconds before letting out a gusty sigh "I swear, you do shit like this just to fuck with me don't you... Aren?" Ryu asked, a slight smile coming onto his face, before leaning in. "So... what are you _really _here for Aren? I know you," Ryu's eyes had gone blank, being quickly matched by Aren's own eyes. "People like us always have something going on underneath."

Aren smirked himself as he gestured for Ryu to wait and leaned into the minivan the family had brought and pulled out a manilla envelope handing it to Ryu. "Simply making a delivery to a dear old friend." He announced. "The information you asked for and a little... wedding gift for your wife..."

Ryu's eyes narrowed as he eyed the envelope for a minute before sighing. "You never change do you?" He asked his eyes lightening. "Even all those years ago..."

"It's what friends do Ryu," Aren said, with a shrug. "Anyways, come on inside! Its about time you met my Family."

Ryu chuckled a bit as he nodded, and Aren lead them into his tent. Inside they were quick to notice it felt like being in an apartment building, it had a kitchen which had a refrigerator, oven and everything, a living room, and three bedrooms. Near the living room there were two individuals sitting on the couch, playing on a Playstation, playing what appeared to be a co-op of Armored Core.

"Come on, just die already!" Shouted the boy who looked surprisingly like Aren, only appearing 15 years old with short spiky black hair and crimson eyes, and was wearing the same Jersey as Aren was.

"You'll have to do better than that Jaden!" The girl sitting next to Jaden said, she appeared just as old as he was, with shoulder length red hair and green eyes, and also wearing a Jersey. "If you want to- OH COME ON!"

"Ha!" Jaden shouted, as the girl's machine on the screen was destroyed by Jaden's. "In your face Amy!"

"Okay you two, we have guests." Aren announced as the group stepped into the tent causing the kids to look up from the T.V. to the group. "It appears a friend of mine from work had decided to stop by. And he brought some of his friends who go to Hogwarts."

"Really?" Jaden asked. "Sweet! I was wondering if we'd meet anyone from Hogwarts. Nice to meet y'all! My name's Jaden."

"Mine's Amy," the girl said, smiling. "I'm his sister, _twin _sister. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Jade, these are my friends Ron and Hermione, we're fourth years at Hogwarts, a pleasure to meet you as well." Jade greeted in return.

"I'm Ryu, I... work with your father from time to time." Ryu announced with a nod.

"In the CIA?" Jaden asked, surprising Ryu and the others "Yeah, dad's told us some of his work, and even that's not much. Dad's actually told us a few crazy stories involving you and him in the past."

Ryu groaned and palmed his face as Hermione turned to him with a shocked look. "Announce it to the world why don't you?" He asked miserably, as Aren winced slightly, he cut off Hermione, who was about to talk by raising a finger. "I am only somebody the CIA hires from time to time to do jobs, I am _not _a part of the CIA." He explained in a sharp voice to the incredibly smart witch. "So don't start accusing me of being a spy or anything like that, understood?"

Jaden blinked. "Wait... they didn't know?" he asked. "Ah... crap, sorry! I uhh, thought they all knew... considering what dad told us, we thought... sorry!"

Ryu sighed as he shook his head. "Bound to come out sooner or later, but you might want to learn to watch your mouth around strangers," He told Jaden, turning to Hermione and Ron "And I better not hear about you two spreading that information."

"Guys, Ryu _really _does have my interests in mind," Jade said, attempting to soothe their fears "So please, don't go around telling anybody about it, there's a reason we didn't tell you."

Hermione just nodded, but Ron still looked unsure and confused. "What's the CIA?" he asked.

The eyes of almost everyone else in the tent looked at Ron in shock and disbelief. "Dude... you don't know what the CIA is?" Amy asked, wide-eyed. "_Everyone _knows what the CIA is!"

Jade and Hermione groaned in unison. "I'll... I'll explain it later, Ron," Hermione stated, palming her forehead at the impending conversation she was going to be having with the rather dull ginger. '_Why? Just Why?_'

Ryu sighed and shook his head, turning to Aren. "Thanks for getting me this, Aren," He said, holding the envelope up. "But we have to get going now, our host is expecting some water to be brought to him."

"Of course, don't let us tie you down." Aren said, nodding.

"Looking forward to seeing you at Hogwarts!" Jaden said, as he and his sister waved them goodbye.

"That man will never change," Ryu groaned, shaking his head as he and the other's stepped out of the tent and headed for the water pump "So goddamn carefree."

"What's in the envelope?" Jade asked curiously looking at it. "What's it for?"

"This," He started, holding the envelope up with a grin, "is my ticket to getting into Hogwarts so I can stay nearby."

Jade tilted her head in confusion along with Ron and Hermione all of whom had no clue what he was talking about. "But... you're a Muggle..." Ron stated. "You can't go to Hogwarts."

Ryu simply smirked in return idly waving himself with the envelope. "We'll see~" He said teasingly, making Jade groan.

"_You're _the one that's carefree, Ryu," She stated, poking his side hard. "But still, having you there would make it far more interesting than normal, that's for sure..."

Ryu chuckled. "It's what I do best," he said as they headed for the water pump. "I just follow Murphy's Law, whatever can go wrong, _will _go wrong."

Jade groaned as they waited in line to use the pump. "Great, now it won't just be a DADA teacher trying to kill me," she announced. "It'll be the entire school!"

The group chuckled at Jade's statement and got their turn at the pump and quickly filled up their pots and carefully made their way back to the tents being careful to avoid spilling the water all over themselves.

"Took you ages!" George called out in greeting at they made it back to the campsite.

"Met a few people," Jade said apologetically. "Mr. Weasley having trouble with the fire?"

The twins looked back to where Arthur was fiddling with a box of matches, looking like he was having a ball of a time. "Dad's having fun with the matches," Fred said with a sigh, looking at all of the splinters on the ground.

He finally managed to get one but dropped it in surprise "Oops!" He shouted as the match went out on the ground.

Hermione had taken pity on the Muggle Loving Wizard and helped him get the fire started, they watched the wizards move around as they waited for the fire to heat up enough to be able to use to cook and Arthur pointed out notable persons of interest that had Ryu making a mental catalog of people to watch.

When the fire was finally ready they had put on the sausages and eggs just as the three eldest Weasleys; Charlie, Bill and Percy, came strolling out of the woods towards them "Just apparated dad," Percy said as they arrived. "Ah, excellent, Lunch!"

"Good! You made it just in time you three," Arthur said, waving the three over to sit down, he had just started to spoon out lunch/breakfast when a person came up to them. "Ludo Bagman! The man of the moment!" Arthur greeted the man who laughed in response.

He was wearing long Quidditch robes in thick horizontal stripes of bright yellow and black. An enormous picture of a wasp was splashed across his chest. He had the look of a powerfully built man gone slightly to seed; the robes were stretched tightly across a large belly he surely had not had in the days when he had played Quidditch for England. His nose was squashed (probably broken by a stray Bludger, Jade thought), but his round blue eyes, short blond hair, and rosy complexion made him look like a very overgrown schoolboy.

"Ahoy there!" Bagan greeted merrily walking as though he had strings attached to him tugging him upwards plainly excited at what was happening. "Arthur so good to see you, such an exciting day is it not? Could we have asked for more perfect weather, nary a cloud in sight and not a hiccup in the preparations at all."

Behind him, a group of haggard-looking Ministry wizards rushed past, pointing at the distant evidence of some sort of a magical fire that was sending violet sparks twenty feet into the air.

Percy hurried forward with his hand outstretched. Apparently he was quite desperate to make a good impression with the big leader of the magical government with his new job at the Ministry.

"Ah - yes," said Mr. Weasley, grinning, "this is my son Percy. He's just started at the Ministry - and this is Fred - no, George, sorry - _that's _Fred - Bill, Charlie, Ron - my daughter, Ginny and Ron's friends, Hermione Granger and Jade Potter along with her friend Ryu Hisanaga"

When he heard Jade's name he did the smallest of double takes, his eyes flicking up to her forehead, searching for the Lightning Bolt scar that was hidden by her bangs but otherwise didn't say anything, that only earned him points with Jade.

"Everyone this is Ludo Bagman, the department head of Magical Games," Arthur introduced smiling widely "It's thanks to him we got those tickets."

"Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur?" he said eagerly, jingling what seemed to be a large amount of gold in the pockets of his yellow-and-black robes. "I've already got Roddy Pontner betting me Bulgaria will score first - I offered him nice odds, considering Ireland's front three are the strongest I've seen in years - and little Agatha Timms has put up half shares in her eel farm on a weeklong match."

"Oh… go on then," said Mr. Weasley. "Let's see… a Galleon on Ireland to win?"

"A Galleon?" Ludo Bagman looked slightly disappointed, but recovered himself. "Very well, very well… any other takers?"

"They're a bit young to be gambling," said Mr. Weasley. "Molly wouldn't like -"

"We'll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts," said Fred as he and George quickly pooled all their money, "that Ireland wins - but Viktor Krum gets the Snitch. Oh and we'll throw in a fake wand."

"You don't want to go showing Mr. Bagman rubbish like that," Percy hissed, but Bagman didn't seem to think the wand was rubbish at all; on the contrary, his boyish face shone with excitement as he took it from Fred, and when the wand gave a loud squawk and turned into a rubber chicken, Bagman roared with laughter.

"Excellent! I haven't seen one that convincing in years! I'd pay five Galleons for that!"

Percy froze in an attitude of stunned disapproval.

"Boys," said Mr. Weasley under his breath, "I don't want you betting… That's all your savings… Your mother -"

"Don't be a spoilsport, Arthur!" boomed Ludo Bagman, rattling his pockets excitedly. "They're old enough to know what they want! You reckon Ireland will win but Krum'll get the Snitch? Not a chance, boys, not a chance… I'll give you excellent odds on that one… We'll add five Galleons for the funny wand, then, shall we…"

Arthur looked on helplessly as the twins put all of their savings into betting with the Department Head who had whipped out a notebook and jotted down the twins' names and bet.

"Cheers!" George said, pocketing the slip of paper Bagman handed him.

_Two Hours Later_

After a very satisfying lunch, soon the group found themselves finding their seats for the first match of the World Cup. They had to push through massive crowds just to find worthy seats.

"This is almost as bad as finding seats at the Superbowl..." Ryu muttered, as he and the others pushed and shoved through the crowds to find a seat, being careful not to get separated from the others.

"Not to worry!" Arthur stated as he lead them through the crowds towards the staircase. "We've got seats in the box!" He announced, pointing up at a covered box seat. "We got very lucky winning the raffle at work!"

They fought their way through the crowds, finally making it to the stairway and started their climb up, after a got bit of time climbing up stairs they managed to reach the box and entered to find about twenty plush seats in rows with a magnificent view of the pitch and the skies above it.

Jade looked out as she sat down next to Ryu in front of Arthur, and her eyes widened at the scene before her. Hundreds of thousands of Witches and Wizards were milling about, the muffled roar of the crowd informed her that there were some sort of silencing charms in the box.

Everything was suffused with a mysterious golden light, which seemed to come from the stadium itself. The field looked smooth as velvet from their lofty position. At either end of the field stood three goal hoops, fifty feet high; right opposite them, almost at Jade's eye level, was a gigantic blackboard. Gold writing kept dashing across it as though an invisible giant's hand were scrawling upon the blackboard and then wiping it off again; watching it, Jade saw that it was flashing advertisements across the field.

The Bluebottle: A Broom for All the Family - safe, reliable, and with Built-in Anti-Burgler Buzzer… Mrs. Shower's All Purpose Magical Mess Remover: No Pain, No Stain!… Gladrags Wizardwear - London, Paris, Hogsmeade…

Tearing her gaze away she looked behind herself to see who they were sharing the box with only to see that it was mostly empty, save for a cowering House-elf sitting in a seat behind them.

Ron was playing with a pair of the Omnioculars Jade had bought the group not too long ago as Hermione read through the velvet covered programme and Ryu looked out over the pitch, looking rather impressed. "There's going to be a display of the team's mascots before the match begins," Hermione announced, not looking up from the pamphlet.

"Oh those are always worth watching," Arthur announced. "They bring in creatures native to their land to, you know, put on a bit of a show."

The box began to full up over the next half-hour with Arthur shaking the hands of obviously important wizards while Percy seemed to be on the verge of either exploding from excitement or a nervous breakdown, especially when Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, arrived. Percy lept to his feet so fast that Jade would have sworn there was an afterimage of him. Only to embarrass himself as he bowed so low his glasses fell off and shattered.

He threw a jealous look to Jade when Fudge greeted her like an old friend and introduced him to the visiting Bulgarian Minister, who apparently had trouble understanding english forcing Fudge to embarrass himself by speaking slowly introducing Jade only for the wizard to spot Jade's scar and begin to babble widely.

Ryu had suppressed his own laughter as he leant in to whisper to Jade. "He's faking not understanding," He whispered to the girl who suddenly had to suppress her own giggles. "He just called the Minister an incompetent moron who rides off the fame of others."

_That _made jade near burst out into laughter which caught the foreign minister's eye making Ryu wink conspiratorially making the Bulgarian smile humorously at the pair.

Fudge, ignorant to all of this, turned to greet the newest arrival in the box. "Ah Lucius so good to see you!" he greeted, causing the Weasleys and Hermione to stiffen as Jade groaned. "And I see you brought your family along too!"

"Ah, Fudge," said Mr. Malfoy, holding out his hand as he reached the Minister of Magic. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"

"How do you do, how do you do?" said Fudge, smiling and bowing to Mrs. Malfoy. "And allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk - Obalonsk - Mr. - well, he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see who else - you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?"

It was a tense moment. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy looked at each other and Jade vividly recalled the last time they had come face-to-face: It had been in Flourish and Blotts' bookshop, and they had had a fight. Mr. Malfoy's cold gray eyes swept over Mr. Weasley, and then up and down the row.

"Good lord, Arthur," he said softly. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

Fudge, who wasn't listening, said. "Lucius has just given a very generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest."

"How - how nice," said Mr. Weasley, with a very strained smile.

Meanwhile, Draco stepped up towards Jade. "Potter," he sneered.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Hello Malfoy," she said rolling her eyes, causing Ryu to raise an eyebrow. However seeing Draco, he could tell just by looking at him that he was an arrogant and idiotic child.

"Still wading around with filth like this I see," Malfoy declared, sneering at the group who bristled while Jade simply yawned in return, infuriating the pale blonde even more.

"Go away Mally," She said using the nickname she came up for him last year, causing colour to rush to his face as she looked at him from the corner of her eye with a slight smirk "Unless you want me to embarrass you on an international scale then by all means continue."

The two stared at each other for a couple of second before Draco 'tsked' and walked away his ears burning slightly as Jade sighed. "You'd think he'd learn after three years of one humiliation after the other," She said shaking her head. "But, let's just enjoy the match."

Next moment, Ludo Bagman charged into the box.

"Everyone ready?" he said, his round face gleaming like a great, excited Edam. "Minister - ready to go?"

"Ready when you are, Ludo," said Fudge comfortably.

Ludo whipped out his wand, directed it at his own throat, and said "Sonorus!" and then spoke over the roar of sound that was now filling the packed stadium; his voice echoed over them, booming into every corner of the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen… welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

The spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket. The huge blackboard opposite them was wiped clear of its last message. (Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans - A Risk With Every Mouthful!) and now showed BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce… the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

The right-hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval.

"I wonder what they've brought," said Mr. Weasley, leaning forward in his seat. "Aaah!" He suddenly whipped off his glasses and polished them hurriedly on his robes. "Veela!"

"Veela?" Ryu asked as suddenly has hundreds of exceedingly beautiful human woman came out onto the field as Ryu's eyes narrowed at them something niggling in his brain "Those are not human are they?" He asked aloud right before the music started.

Ryu frowned as the Veela started danced as something abou them tried to... _ensnare _him while the male around him seemed to be ready to leap out of the stadium box "What are you guys doing?" Jade asked in shock as Ron stood on the edge of the box ready to leap, the quick reaction of Hermione paused that thought as she grabbed onto Ron's belt and with a sharp tug pulled him back to his seat.

Suddenly the music stopped and the males snapped out of their daze and Ryu felt the tug fade away "That was... strange." He said finally getting a couple of startled looks being the only man who remained seated "What?"

"You resisted a Veela Allure," Arthur said sounding surprised. "Only those with a strong mental fortitude can do that!"

Ryu blinked in surprise and looked to Jade who shrugged just as confused as he was.

Next moment, what seemed to be a great green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling toward the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light. The crowd oooohed and aaaaahed, as though at a fireworks display. Now the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it –

"Excellent!" yelled Ron as the shamrock soared over them, and heavy gold coins rained from it, bouncing off their heads and seats. Squinting up at the shamrock, Jade realized that it was actually comprised of thousands of tiny little bearded men with red vests, each carrying a minute lamp of gold or green.

"Leprechauns!" said Mr. Weasley over the tumultuous applause of the crowd, many of whom were still fighting and rummaging around under their chairs to retrieve the gold.

"There you go," Ron yelled happily, stuffing a fistful of gold coins into Jade's hand, "for the Omnioculars! Now you've got to buy me a Christmas present, ha!" Jade sighed shaking her head at Ron's ignorance and slight greed.

The great shamrock dissolved, the leprechauns drifted down onto the field on the opposite side from the veela, and settled themselves cross-legged to watch the match.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome - the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you - Dimitrov!"

A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the field from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters.

"Ivanova!"

A second scarlet-robed player zoomed out.

"Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand - Krum!"

"That's him, that's him!" yelled Ron, following Krum with his Omnioculars. Jade and Ryu quickly focused their own.

Viktor Krum was thin, dark, and sallow-skinned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He looked like an overgrown bird of prey. It was hard to believe he was only eighteen.

"And now, please greet - the Irish National Quidditch Team!" yelled Bagman. "Presenting - Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand - Lynch!"

Seven green blurs swept onto the field; Jade spun a small dial on the side of her Omnioculars and slowed the players down enough to read the word "Firebolt" on each of their brooms and see their names, embroidered in silver, upon their backs.

"And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"

A small and skinny wizard, completely bald but with a mustache to rival Vernon's own, wearing robes of pure gold to match the stadium, strode out onto the field. A silver whistle was protruding from under the mustache, and he was carrying a large wooden crate under one arm, his broomstick under the other.

Jade spun the speed dial on her Omnioculars back to normal, watching closely as Mostafa mounted his broomstick and kicked the crate open - four balls burst into the air: the scarlet Quaffle, the two black Bludgers, and (Harry saw it for the briefest moment, before it sped out of sight) the minuscule, winged Golden Snitch. With a sharp blast on his whistle, Mostafa shot into the air after the balls.

"Theeeeeeeey're OFF!" screamed Bagman. "And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"

It was Quidditch as Jade had never seen it played before. She was pressing her Omnioculars to her eyes so hard that they were cutting into the skin around her eyes slightly. The speed of the players was incredible - the Chasers were throwing the Quaffle to one another so fast that Bagman only had time to say their names.

Jade spun the slow dial on the right of her Omnioculars again, pressed the play by- play button on the top, and he was immediately watching in slow motion, while glittering purple lettering flashed across the lenses and the noise of the crowd pounded against his eardrums.

HAWKSHEAD ATTACKING FORMATION, she read as she watched the three Irish Chasers zoom closely together, Troy in the center, slightly ahead of Mullet and Moran, bearing down upon the Bulgarians. PORSKOFF PLOY flashed up next, as Troy made as though to dart upward with the Quaffle, drawing away the Bulgarian Chaser Ivanova and dropping the Quaffle to Moran. One of the Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov, swung hard at a passing Bludger with his small club, knocking it into Moran's path; Moran ducked to avoid the Bludger and dropped the Quaffle; and Levski, soaring beneath, caught it - "TROY SCORES!" roared Bagman, and the stadium shuddered with a roar of applause and cheers. "Ten zero to Ireland!"

"What?" Jade yelled, looking wildly around through her Omnioculars. "But Levski's got the Quaffle!"

"Jade, if you're not going to watch at normal speed, you're going to miss things!" shouted Hermione, who was dancing up and down, waving her arms in the air while Troy did a lap of honor around the field. Jade looked quickly over the top of her Omnioculars and saw that the leprechauns watching from the sidelines had all risen into the air again and formed the great, glittering shamrock. Across the field, the veela were watching them sulkily.

Furious with herself, Jade spun her speed dial back to normal as play resumed.

Jade knew enough about Quidditch to see that the Irish Chasers were superb. They worked as a seamless team, their movements so well coordinated that they appeared to be reading one another's minds as they positioned themselves, and the rosette on Jade's chest kept squeaking their names: "Troy - Mullet - Mo ran!" And within ten minutes, Ireland had scored twice more, bringing their lead to thirty-zero and causing a thunderous tide of roars and applause from the green clad supporters.

The match became still faster, but more brutal. Volkov and Vulchanov, the Bulgarian Beaters, were whacking the Bludgers as fiercely as possible at the Irish Chasers, and were starting to prevent them from using some of their best moves; twice they were forced to scatter, and then, finally, Ivanova managed to break through their ranks; dodge the Keeper, Ryan; and score Bulgaria's first goal.

"Fingers in your ears!" bellowed Mr. Weasley as the veela started to dance in celebration.

"Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova - oh I say!" roared Bagman. One hundred thousand wizards gasped as the two Seekers, Krum and Lynch, plummeted through the center of the Chasers, so fast that it looked as though they had just jumped from airplanes without parachutes. Jade followed their descent through his Omnioculars, squinting to see where the Snitch was –

"They're going to crash!" screamed Hermione next to Ryu, who was actually smirking as he watched. "Krum won't," He announced to everyone's surprise. "He's going to force Lynch to crash."

His words rang true as Krum pulled up at the last minute as Lynch, who was right behind him, not having enough time to react crashed headfirst into the ground with a loud thump that echoed through the stadium as many winced at the crash.

"It's time-out!" yelled Bagman's voice, "as trained mediwizards hurry onto the field to examine Aidan Lynch!"

"He'll be okay, he only got ploughed!" Charlie said reassuringly to Ginny, who was hanging over the side of the box, looking horror-struck. "Which is what Krum was after, of course…"

Jade hastily pressed the replay and play-by-play buttons on his Omnioculars, twiddled the speed dial, and put them back up to her eyes. She watched as Krum and Lynch dived again in slow motion. WRONSKI DEFENSIVE FEINT - DANGEROUS SEEKER DIVERSION read the shining purple lettering across her lenses. He saw Krum's face contorted with concentration as he pulled out of the dive just in time, while Lynch was flattened, and she understood - Krum hadn't seen the Snitch at all, he was just making Lynch copy him. Jade had never seen anyone fly like that; Krum hardly looked as though he was using a broomstick at all; he moved so easily through the air that he looked unsupported and weightless. Jade turned her Omnioculars back to normal and focused them on Krum. He was now circling high above Lynch, who was being revived by mediwizards with cups of potion. Jade, focusing still more closely upon Krum's face, saw his dark eyes darting all over the ground a hundred feet below. He was using the time while Lynch was revived to look for the Snitch without interference.

"I'm gonna have to remember that one." Jade announced getting startled looks from her housemates and Arthur while Bill, Charlie and Ryu laughed.

"Let me know when you're going to use it on Malfoy, I want to see it!" Charlie said, slapping his fellow Gryffindor Seeker's shoulder.

Lynch got to his feet at last, to loud cheers from the green-clad supporters, mounted his Firebolt, and kicked back off into the air. His revival seemed to give Ireland new heart. When Mostafa blew his whistle again, the Chasers moved into action with a skill unrivaled by anything Harry had seen so far.

After fifteen more fast and furious minutes, Ireland had pulled ahead by ten more goals. They were now leading by one hundred and thirty points to ten, and the game was starting to get dirtier. As Mullet shot toward the goalposts yet again, clutching the Quaffle tightly under her arm, the Bulgarian Keeper, Zograf, flew out to meet her. Whatever happened was over so quickly Jade didn't catch it, but a scream of rage from the Irish crowd, and Mostafa's long, shrill whistle blast, told her it had been a foul.

"And Mostafa takes the Bulgarian Keeper to task for cobbing — excessive use of elbows!" Bagman informed the roaring spectators. "And - yes, it's a penalty to Ireland!"

The leprechauns, who had risen angrily into the air like a swarm of glittering hornets when Mullet had been fouled, now darted together to form the words "HA, HA, HA!" The veela on the other side of the field leapt to their feet, tossed their hair angrily, and started to dance again.

As one, the Weasley boys stuffed their fingers into their ears, but Hermione, Jade and Ryu hadn't bothered to as they weren't affected, and soon Jade was poking Ryu, pointing onto the field.

"Look at the referee!" she said, giggling.

Ryu looked down at the field. Hassan Mostafa had landed right in front of the dancing veela, and was acting very oddly indeed. He was flexing his muscles and smoothing his mustache excitedly.

"Now, we can't have that!" said Ludo Bagman, though he sounded highly amused. "Somebody slap the referee!"

A mediwizard came tearing across the field, his fingers stuffed into his own ears, and kicked Mostafa hard in the shins. Mostafa seemed to come to himself; Jade, watching through the Omnioculars again, saw that he looked exceptionally embarrassed and had started shouting at the veela, who had stopped dancing and were looking mutinous.

"And unless I'm much mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send off the Bulgarian team mascots!" said Bagman's voice. "Now there's something we haven't seen before… Oh this could turn nasty…"

It did: The Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov and Vulchanov, landed on either side of Mostafa and began arguing furiously with him, gesticulating toward the leprechauns, who had now gleefully formed the words "HEE, HEE, HEE." Mostafa was not impressed by the Bulgarians' arguments, however; he was jabbing his finger into the air, clearly telling them to get flying again, and when they refused, he gave two short blasts on his whistle.

"Two penalties for Ireland!" shouted Bagman, and the Bulgarian crowd howled with anger. "And Volkov and Vulchanov had better get back on those brooms… yes… there they go… and Troy takes the Quaffle." Play now reached a level of ferocity beyond anything they had yet seen. The Beaters on both sides were acting without mercy: Volkov and Vulchanov in particular seemed not to care whether their clubs made contact with Bludger or human as they swung them violently through the air. Dimitrov shot straight at Moran, who had the Quaffle, nearly knocking her off her broom.

"Foul!" roared the Irish supporters as one, all standing up in a great wave of green. "Foul!" echoed Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice. "Dimitrov skins Moran - deliberately flying to collide there - and it's got to be another penalty - yes, there's the whistle!"

The leprechauns had risen into the air again, and this time, they formed a giant hand, which was making a very rude sign indeed at the veela across the field. At this, the veela lost control. Instead of dancing, they launched themselves across the field and began throwing what seemed to be handfuls of fire at the leprechauns. Watching through his Omnioculars, Ryu saw that they didn't look remotely beautiful now. On the contrary, their faces were elongating into sharp, cruelbeaked bird heads, and long, scaly wings were bursting from their shoulders -

"And that, boys," yelled Arthur over the tumult of the crowd below, "is why you should never go for looks alone!"

Ministry wizards were flooding onto the field to separate the veela and the leprechauns, but with little success; meanwhile, the pitched battle below was nothing to the one taking place above. Jade turned this way and that, staring through her Omnioculars, as the Quaffle changed hands with the speed of a bullet.

"Levski - Dimitrov - Moran - Troy - Mullet - Ivanova - Moran again - Moran - MORAN SCORES!"

But the cheers of the Irish supporters were barely heard over the shrieks of the veela, the blasts now issuing from the Ministry members' wands, and the furious roars of the Bulgarians. The game recommenced immediately; now Levski had the Quaffle, now Dimitrov - The Irish Beater Quigley swung heavily at a passing Bludger, and hit it as hard as possible toward Krum, who did not duck quickly enough. It hit him full in the face.

There was a deafening groan from the crowd; Krum's nose looked broken, there was blood everywhere, but Hassan Mostafa didn't blow his whistle. He had become distracted, and Jade couldn't blame him; one of the veela had thrown a handful of fire and set his broom tail alight.

Jade wanted someone to realize that Krum was injured; even though she was supporting Ireland, Krum was the most exciting player on the field. Ron obviously felt the same.

"Time-out! Ah, come on, he can't play like that, look at him -"

"Look at Lynch!" Ryu yelled.

For the Irish Seeker had suddenly gone into a dive, and Jade was quite sure that this was no Wronski Feint; this was the real thing…

"He's seen the Snitch!" Ryu shouted. "He's seen it! Look at him go!" Half the crowd seemed to have realized what was happening; the Irish supporters rose in another great wave of green, screaming their Seeker on… but Krum was on his tail. How he could see where he was going, Jade had no idea; there were flecks of blood flying through the air behind him, but he was drawing level with Lynch now as the pair of them hurtled toward the ground again -

"They're going to crash!" shrieked Hermione.

"They're not!" roared Ron.

"Lynch is!" yelled Ryu.

And he was right - for the second time, Lynch hit the ground with tremendous force and was immediately stampeded by a horde of angry veela.

"The Snitch, where's the Snitch?" bellowed Charlie, along the row.

"He's got it - Krum's got it - it's all over!" shouted Jade.

Krum, his red robes shining with blood from his nose, was rising gently into the air, his fist held high, a glint of gold in his hand.

The scoreboard was flashing BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170 across the crowd, who didn't seem to have realized what had happened. Then, slowly, as though a great jumbo jet were revving up, the rumbling from the Ireland supporters grew louder and louder and erupted into screams of delight.

"IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match.

"KRUM GETS THE SNITCH - BUT IRELAND WINS — good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

"What did he catch the Snitch for?" Ron bellowed, even as he jumped up and down, applauding with his hands over his head. "He ended it when Ireland were a hundred and sixty points ahead, the idiot!"

"He knew they were never going to catch up!" Jade shouted back over all the noise, also applauding loudly. "The Irish Chasers were too good… He wanted to end it on his terms, that's all…

"He was very brave, wasn't he?" Hermione said, leaning forward to watch Krum land as a swarm of mediwizards blasted a path through the battling leprechauns and veela to get to him. "He looks a terrible mess…"

Jade put his Omnioculars to her eyes again. It was hard to see what was happening below, because leprechauns were zooming delightedly all over the field, but she could just make out Krum, surrounded by mediwizards. He looked surlier than ever and refused to let them mop him up. His team members were around him, shaking their heads and looking dejected; a short way away, the Irish players were dancing gleefully in a shower of gold descending from their mascots.

Flags were waving all over the stadium, the Irish national anthem blared from all sides; the veela were shrinking back into their usual, beautiful selves now, though looking dispirited and forlorn.

"Vell, ve fought bravely," said a gloomy voice behind Jade. She looked around; it was the Bulgarian Minister of Magic.

"You can speak English!" said Fudge, sounding outraged. "And you've been letting me mime everything all day!"

"Veil, it vos very funny," said the Bulgarian minister, shrugging.

"And as the Irish team performs a lap of honor, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!" roared Bagman.

Jade's eyes were suddenly dazzled by a blinding white light, as the Top Box was magically illuminated so that everyone in the stands could see the inside. Squinting toward the entrance, she saw two panting wizards carrying a vast golden cup into the box, which they handed to Cornelius Fudge, who was still looking very disgruntled that he'd been using sign language all day for nothing.

"Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers - Bulgaria!" Bagman shouted.

And up the stairs into the box came the seven defeated Bulgarian players. The crowd below was applauding appreciatively; Jade spotted thousands and thousands of Omniocular lenses flashing and winking in their direction.

One by one, the Bulgarians filed between the rows of seats in the box, and Bagman called out the name of each as they shook hands with their own minister and then with Fudge. Krum, who was last in line, looked a real mess. Two black eyes were blooming spectacularly on his bloody face. He was still holding the Snitch. Jade noticed that he seemed much less coordinated on the ground. He was slightly duck-footed and distinctly round-shouldered. But when Krum's name was announced, the whole stadium gave him a resounding, earsplitting roar.

And then came the Irish team. Aidan Lynch was being supported by Moran and Connolly; the second crash seemed to have dazed him and his eyes looked strangely unfocused. But he grinned happily as Troy and Quigley lifted the Cup into the air and the crowd below thundered its approval. Jade's hands had gone numb from clapping.

At last, when the Irish team had left the box to perform another lap of honor on their brooms (Aidan Lynch on the back of Connolly's, clutching hard around his waist and still grinning in a bemused sort of way), Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and muttered, "Quietus."

"They'll be talking about this one for years," he said hoarsely, "a really unexpected twist, that… shame it couldn't have lasted longer… Ah yes… yes, I owe you… how much?"

For Fred and George had just scrambled over the backs of their seats and were standing in front of Ludo Bagman with broad grins on their faces, their hands outstretched.

_Later that night_

Ryu chuckled as he recalled the events of the night as he lay back on his bed staring up at the bunk that Ron was currently snoring away sound asleep in. The night had been a giant party that was still on going from the occasional flashes of light and loud cheery songs being sung.

He was just about to shut his eyes for the night when a shrill scream of terror cut through the partying, causing Ryu to leap out of bed his hand pulling a Beretta M9 pistol out from under his pillow as the other's woke with a start. "What's going on?" Ryu asked as he stepped out from the room he and Ron were in.

"We not certain," Arthur admitted, "But the Muggle family is being levitated extremely high and we think it might be remnants of Voldemort's forces."

Ryu frowned "Operation parameters?" He asked, getting confused looks from the group which caused him to rephrase the question. "Alive or dead?"

Arthur was rather surprised about Ryu's question, but the look in his eyes was one very much like Alastor Moody's when he was heading into battle. "Alive," he ordered. "We want to be able to arrest them."

"Understood." He looked over to Ron and the twins "Make sure Jade stays safe."

The three Weasley sons nodded firmly as Ryu shot out of the tent. The moment he left the tent, he found that several tents nearby were on fire, people were running around screaming, and in short all hell was breaking loose.

There was a group of tightly packed wizards who had their faces masked and hoods drawn down over their heads, above them was Rodgers and his family being toyed around with by the masked men.

With his face eerily blank, Ryu moved through the panicking crowd with ease darting in between the tents to get a better line of shot. The group was firing spells off at random into the fleeing crowd, adding to the pandemonium. Ryu looked out from behind a tent, lined up a shot with the lead figure and fired off three shots, causing to leader to shout out in pain as his kneecaps were shot out forcing him to fall to the ground.

As if it was a signal several others burst out of hiding holding pistols, leading them was one Aren Takeo as they opened fire on the small group that quickly realized their predicament and started to apparate away.

"Ryu!" Aren shouted, as he and Ryu stood side-by-side, Ryu firing his pistol while Aren had a MP5K. "Is Jade alright?"

"She's with the Weasleys," Ryu informed, shooting the kneecap of a man just as he disappeared. "I think they're taking cover in the woods."

"MORSMORDRE!"

Suddenly with that incantation something appeared in the air above the woods. It was a colossal skull, comprised of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. As they watched, it rose higher and higher, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke, etched against the black sky like a new constellation.

Suddenly, the area all around them erupted with screams. The attacking men that had remained to fight suddenly fled. "Jade!" Ryu shouted, plunging into the woods heedless of danger.

Ryu rushed through the woods, running desperately to find his newly wedded wife. Finally, after a few minutes of searching, he found her along with Hermione, Ron, and several other wizards who Ryu did not know. "Jade, you alright?" He asked calling attention to himself as he stepped out of the woods causing several wands to snap up to him as he snapped his own firearm up in response.

"Wait he's a friend!" Jade shouted desperately before anything could happen. "I'm just fine Ryu, really, shocked, but fine, they're with the ministry."

Ryu let out a sigh of relief as he lowered his side arm while the wizards lowered their wands. "The attackers fled the minute that... _thing _appeared in the sky," Ryu explained. "Quite a few of them are lying around rolling in pain, however, so you can arrest them."

"Are you alright Ryu?" Jade asked as Ryu slid his gun into his waistband and the Ministry Wizards ran off to arrest the attackers "Were you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine, Jade," Ryu assured. "Aren and some of our... _friends _were there and made it easy to take them out, the family is fine too."

Jade sighed in relief, placing a hand on her chest "Don't worry me like that again Ryu," She said sternly. "Being dragged off like that without an answer for where you were at gave me a bit of a scare."

"Sorry," Ryu whispered, placing his own hand over hers. "Old habits die hard. C'mon, let's get back to Mr. Weasley and the others."

END CHAPTER


	3. Chapter Three: Ministry Chaos and Diagon

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**AN: Just an idea that popped into my head when reading about Blood Brandy's Vegas challenge, first this isn't me taking the challenge, it's just inspired by it, second, well... actually there is no second.**

**Also, a thanks goes out to Takeshi Yamato for proofreading this and many more of my stories nowadays.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Spells**"

'Books/Letters'

Chapter Three: Ministry Chaos and Diagon Alley

Mr. Weasley had woken the group up after only a couple more hours of sleep and hurried the group home through the chaotic aftermath of the attack. "We've managed quite a few arrests thanks to you, Ryu," Arthur informed as they headed back to the Burrow. "Turns out Lucius Malfoy was in the group, like to see him get out of this one."

Ryu grinned as he adjusted the snoozing Jade on his back, who had allowed him to carry her back to the house. "Glad to hear it." He had briefly met with Aren, with the CIA Director explaining that he didn't want the British to know that the CIA had taken action during the attack and most actually believed that anyone who had bullet wounds had been a result of Ryu. Although most of the wizards had immediately assumed it was a new type of spell he had used and not a gun... Ryu still couldn't get over how ignorant the British wizards were.

Ryu paused as he shifted Jade slightly to a more comfortable position, being careful not to wake her. Arthur hid a slight smirk at the sight. '_It's rather interesting,_' he thought as he watched the pair. '_Out of anyone possible, Jade had been drawn to a person she was compatible with, muggle or not... Potter Luck strikes again I suppose..._'

Hermione stared at the pair ahead of her, her mind working in overdrive. '_Ryu works as a Mercenary for the CIA... but _how_?_' She asked herself. '_He's not that much older than us, and yet that man... Aren he talked with Ryu like an old friend... so how did he come to be a mercenary?_'

They finally made it to the house, where they were met by a near hysterical Mrs. Weasley. "Oh thank goodness, thank goodness!" She shouted as she ran towards them, waking up Jade who groaned in protest. "Arthur, I've been so worried!"

Jade yawned as she tapped Ryu letting him know to let her down. She spotted the copy of the Daily Prophet that had been in Mrs. Weasley's apron now on the ground having been dropped while she was hugging Arthur. Picking it up she spotted the title with Ryu looking over her shoulder. 'Scenes of Terror at the Quidditch World Cup' it read in large bold letters with a twinkling black and white picture of the Dark Mark hovering over the trees.

"Great way to incite mass panic," Jade grumbled as Mrs. Weasley moved on from Arthur to the twins, apologizing for yelling at them when they had left.

"Come now Molly, we're all fine," Arthur soothed his distraught wife, guiding her back into the house. As he passed Jade, he added in an undertone. "Can I see what the paper says?"

Jade nodded and followed them into the kitchen where the family crammed themselves in and Arthur poured his wife a shot of Firewhiskey into a cup of tea for her. Jade laid out the paper on the table for Arthur, which he wasted no time in picking up and reading. "I knew it," he groaned. "Ministry blunders... a lone wizard had to take action himself, kinda glad you didn't reveal yourself as a muggle Ryu... lax security... Dark Wizards running around unchecked... national disgrace... who wrote this? Ah, of course, Rita Seeker."

"That woman's got it in for the Ministry of Magic!" said Percy furiously. "Last week she was saying we're wasting our time quibbling about cauldron thickness, when we should be stamping out vampires! As if it wasn't specifically stated in paragraph twelve of the Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans —"

"Do us a favor, Perce," said Bill, yawning, "and shut up."

"I'm mentioned," said Mr. Weasley, his eyes widening behind his glasses as he reached the bottom of the Daily Prophet article.

"Where?" spluttered Mrs. Weasley, choking on her tea and whiskey. "If I'd seen that, I'd have known you were alive!"

"Not by name," said Mr. Weasley. "Listen to this: 'If the terrified wizards and witches who waited breathlessly for news at the edge of the wood expected reassurance from the Ministry of Magic, they were sadly disappointed. A Ministry official emerged some time after the appearance of the Dark Mark alleging that nobody had been hurt, but refusing to give any more information. Whether this statement will be enough to quash the rumors that several bodies were removed from the woods an hour later, remains to be seen.' Oh really," said Mr. Weasley in exasperation, handing the paper to Percy. "Nobody was hurt. What was I supposed to say? Rumors that several bodies were removed from the woods… well, there certainly will be rumors now that she's printed that."

He heaved a deep sigh. "Molly, I'm going to have to go into the office; this is going to take some smoothing over."

"I'll come with you, Father," said Percy importantly. "Mr. Crouch will need all hands on deck. And I can give him my cauldron report in person."

He bustled out of the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley looked most upset. "Arthur, you're supposed to be on holiday! This hasn't got anything to do with your office; surely they can handle this without you?"

"I've got to go, Molly," said Mr. Weasley. "I've made things worse. I'll just change into my robes and I'll be off…"

"Mrs. Weasley? Where are Padfoot, Moony and Tonks?" Jade asked looking around for the trio rather surprised her godfather hadn't smothered her yet.

"Huh? Oh they went to go give Tonk's family the news." Molly said distractedly.

Jade sighed, knowing her godfather would be rushing back here any minute seeing the paper to ensure she was safe. "I'm going to catch some more sleep..." She said with a sigh. "Wake me when Sirius gets here will you?"

"No prob Jade," Ryu assured, flashing her a grin. "Not that you'd be able to sleep through his arrival I'm sure." Jade giggled as she headed up the stairs to the room shared by herself, Hermione and Ginny dragging her bag with her to crash for a few more hours. "She hasn't been sleeping well has she?" He asked Hermione who started in surprise at him addressing her.

"Ah, no... she hasn't." Hermione admitted, it had been happening ever since Jade returned from Vegas, possibly even before where she would wake up drenched in a cold sweat from a nightmare of Voldemort. "She's... she's been having nightmares of He-who-must-not-be-named."

Ryu sighed as he shook his head "You do know that by calling him that you give him more power over you right?" He asked as he rose an eyebrow at the girl. "He thrives off of fear, by not even saying his name, you sap yourself of the ability to stand up against him and his forces."

Hermione blinked at the rather... _logical _argument that the Mercenary had given her. "Really?" She asked in confusion. "But... how do you know that?"

Ryu shrugged as he headed out of the house with Hermione trailing behind him intent on getting _some _answers "Because I use that Psychological tactic," He answered honestly as he moved to the trunk of his care and opened it revealing several nondescript metal cases stacked up, pulling up a pair he turned to Hermione "There is a warrior tribe in the Amazon that were even _mentioning _me is considered a crime, they would flee at the mere mention that I am going to even be remotely near their area of the jungle."

"Why?" Hermione asked her face scrunched up as she followed Ryu to the worktable that Arthur had erected for him when he started working on his car. "How? What did you do that made them so afraid?"

Ryu looked at Hermione as he lay the cases on the table his eyes boring into her own making her take an unconscious step back at the.. _danger _in them, almost as if she would die for making even the slightest of sounds. "Do you _really _want to know?" He asked, his voice low, but Hermione could clearly hear every word. "Do you really want to know why they consider me a Demon sent from hell?"

Hermione mustered every ounce of her Gryffindor courage and regained her lost step and stared him straight in the eye. "If you are involved with Jade now, then yes... I want to know." She answered firmly refusing her instinct reaction to run.

Suddenly the pressure was gone, Ryu was smiling at her easily with his eyes sparkling. "Jade was right..." he announced to her, making her blink in surprise. "You definitely have the heart of the lion in you..." He opened the cases revealing the unassembled parts of a rifle and various types of attachments. "And to answer your question Hermione, why don't we wait for Ron there to muster up his courage and get in here instead of trying to hide outside and listen in."

A startled yelp came from outside, causing Hermione to start in surprise as she whirled around to see a sheepish Ron standing at the entrance to the Garage. "Ron!" She shouted in surprise.

"How the bloody hell did you know I was there?" Ron asked in surprise. Ryu chuckled a bit "That's for me to know, and for you to not," he said. "So now, do you want to know the story... or don't you? And just to let you know, Jade already knows what I am about to tell her, it was by her request that I explain everything to you."

"Tell us... please." Hermione asked politely as Ryu started to assemble the rifle, his hands expertly fitting the parts together.

"The Amazon warrior tribe fears me for a very simple reason, I am the best at what I do, and what I do is kill," Ryu explained as he inserted the bolt to the rifle. "You give me a target, no matter how they are protected, whether by a massive concrete and titanium bunker with the best trained guards in the world or through the use of your most powerful spells. I _will _kill that target, even if it kills me to do so. I was _created _for that very purpose, to be a Super Soldier."

Hermione gasped as Ron's eyes simply widened, he didn't quite understand the last part, but he understood the statement of being able to kill _anyone._

"Created, but that would mean..." Hermione whispered, her eyes wide.

Ryu smirked at the witch. "Just as smart as she said, too," He muttered as he slid the stock into place on the rifle. "Yes, I was created through the use of cloning," He admitted, getting widened eyes from Hermione. "And Ron, cloning would be creating another you by using your blood as a template," He stated, getting a gasp from the ginger. "It's that basic principle that created me, only they took the genetic templates for the greatest soldiers in the world, from the best of the SAS to the unknown soldier who fought against an army to allow his team time to escape, they chosen the best and mixed them together to create me." He pulled a sight out from the second case full of the attachments and slid it on, clicking it firmly into place. "From 'birth' till I was twelve I was trained to kill... assassinate... fight... obey orders... until..." Ryu's eyes grew distant for a minute just staring at the nearly assembled rifle in his hands. "Aren, the guy from the CIA, he and a massive multi-national fire-team slipped into the facility that created and trained me and wiped the place out, I guess you could say I was the only survivor. It was decided that I wouldn't be killed as I had no choice, but no one nation could 'claim' me so to speak because of the fact that I was a Super Soldier. So I was placed into the care of a voluntary Navy SEAL for about three-four years to help me get adjusted from being a tool to a person, and then I struck out on my own, becoming a mercenary."

As he finished his story, Ron and Hermione looked at Ryu with wide eyes, and there was a sudden minute-long silence between them and Ryu.

"So... you're a _real_ Super Soldier?" Hermione asked, "Like... from those sci-fi movies?"

Ryu shrugged as he pulled a clip out from the cases and slid it into place completing the rifle. "I suppose you could say that," He admitted, checking to see that the sight was properly aligned with the barrel, making some adjustments. "But I am no longer bow to the orders of any one person," He paused for a minute in thought. "Except Jade now, I suppose, anyways, yeah now I just make use of the skills I have had burned into my muscles to help keep the world stable by working for the Intelligence Agencies like the CIA and Mossad."

"So you accept contracts with them and get paid by them, but are not a part of them?" Hermione asked for confirmation getting a nod in return. "But, I have a hard time thinking that they would just... accept that."

"Most don't, and many agencies try to blackmail me to get me firmly under their thumb alone," Ryu explained as he finished his adjustments and released the clip and retrieved a box of ammo from his car to load the magazine with rounds "The only thing is, that _I _also have blackmail on _them_, it's a delicate balance... but it's worked so far, also it helps when you're friends with the bosses of half of those agencies."

Hermione's jaw dropped even further as Ryu slid the clip back into place and rose from his seat and looked the rifle over to ensure that he had all of the attachments in place, it was a Colt Canada C7 rifle with a foregrip on the barrel, a larger than average scope on top with a slightly larger butt. "You two want to learn how to shoot?" Ryu asked as he stepped up, using his finger to close Hermione's mouth. "And no these aren't real rounds, they're paint rounds."

"Umm... well, ok, I guess..." Hermione said, nodding. She wasn't all for guns and prefered magic... but she was alway eager to learn something new. And after the attack, she learned that a gun can work just as effectively as magic could.

_Later_

Jade gasped as she awoke from her nightmare, launching herself into a sitting position, a light sheen of cold sweat covering her body, her eyes darting around the room searching for the phantoms that haunted her sleep. Not seeing them, her body relaxed as she let out a gusty sigh. '_Why am I having these dreams?_' She asked herself as she collapsed back onto her bed, resting her forearm over her eyes. '_Is it because of the scar? Or something else?_'

A knock on the door alerted her to someone outside. "Jade, Padfoot is here," Ryu called out through the door. "You awake?"

"Yeah, I'm awake..." Jade called out. "Come on in."

The door opened as Ryu stepped in, a concerned look on his face as he moved over to her bed and sat down on the edge of it. "Another nightmare?" He asked, getting a surprised look from Jade as she moved her arm to look at him. "Hermione told me after I asked about you always being tired."

Jade sighed again as Ryu started to soothingly rub her leg "'Mione really needs to learn when not to care..." She groaned, slightly surprised that Ryu's leg rub felt so soothing.

Ryu chuckled slightly as he drew the blanket back and shifted his position so that he was sitting with the back against the wall and her legs were in his lap where he started massaging them. "But it's nice isn't it? To have someone who cares about you." He said, a slight trace of longing in his voice.

Jade looked up at Ryu understanding the longing in his voice, longing she had had herself for a long while. "I care about you Ryu," She admitted, causing him to look at her as she smiled. "I mean... you're a nice guy despite everything, and I do care about you..."

Ryu blinked before smiling gently at his wife as they descended into a quiet silence with Ryu continuing his massage. Unknown to either of them, Sirius and Remus stood outside of the room, listening in on the conversation. "I wonder who helps who more?" Remus mused with a smirk. "Does Ryu steady Jade with his analytical mind, or does Jade make Ryu feel human with her compassion?"

"Both, I think," Sirius admitted, a slight smile on his face. "Makes me wonder if they were meant for each other... the best relationships are all give and take on an equal level after all..."

Remus chuckled as he moved towards the stairs with Sirius, leaving the couple to their moment. "And since when did you get so wise on relationships Padfoot?" He asked teasingly "Since every relationship _you _had in school crash and burned within weeks."

Sirius growled and swiped at the werewolf only to hit air as Remus ducked and danced down to the safety of the main floor, where Molly Weasley ruled.

_Later that week, Hogwarts, Headmaster's office_

Dumbledore sat behind his large desk at the school of witchcraft and wizardry, contemplating the events of the last few weeks. He had given Jade permission to go to America on a brief vacation because Sirius and Remus both raised good points on the matter. She _needed _to get out of Britain, even if it was for the night.

_Flashback_

"_You say you want Jade to have a _normal _childhood Albus, then why won't you let her actually behave her age and do _something _with her family, us!" Sirius shouted angrily to the aging Headmaster. "You're being a hypocrite Albus! You say you want her to have a normal life yet you keep imprisoning her at the Dursley's year after year!"_

_End Flashback_

He had to give into Sirius' word in the end, because in the end they were true, how could Jade be normal,_ have _normalcy if he kept her in a cage like he had been. She needed to be able to see the world, experience the world and life in general.

But then, when the report of what Jade and the others had done in America came to his desk, he nearly had a heart failure. Jade had gotten a magical marriage to someone while drunk, permanently binding herself to that person. The report stated that the man, a muggle, had knowledge of the Magical World due to the nature of his work. All they had said was that he was a Mercenary.

He had been hoping to get a grasp of control when the events at the Quidditch World Cup happened. He had heard from his own sources in the Ministry that Ryu had been the one to route the enemy and led to the capture of a good portion of the former Death Eaters who were now residing in Azkaban. Although the informant told him that he had used some type of new Magic, Dumbledore knew that as a muggle he couldn't use magic and that he had used a firearm instead. Not that he had bothered to correct the informant.

And now that young man who was now the husband to Jade was coming to meet with him. His fireplace suddenly shifted from the normal colored flame to emerald green and out stepped the young man who he was just thinking of. "So, you are Ryu Hisanaga," Albus said as he rose to his feet in greeting. "I am Albus Dumbledore, a pleasure to meet you."

Ryu's eyes flashed over him and the office taking everything in. "Nice to meet you, too," he returned politely as he took the indicated seat and placed the folder he was carrying on the desk. "I'm sure you know why I am here."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked the young man over and gently tried to probe his mind, only to meet a firm, unyielding wall. It surprised the Headmaster that one as young as him had such a wall. It didn't surprise him that a Muggle was able to rebuff his mind probe, it was something anyone could do with the proper training. "Yes, Remus had informed me that you wanted to come here while Jade attended school," Albus admitted with a slight smile on his face "I have to ask, though, why?"

Ryu's dark green eyes bored into Albus'. "Look at the last three years here," He stated seriously as he folded his arms across his chest. "She has been nearly killed how many times while attending this school?"

Dumbledore ducked his head slightly, breaking eye contact with the young man who seemed to be staring straight into his soul. "Good point," He admitted, before raising his eyes to meet Ryu's once again. "What difference can you make?"

Ryu didn't flinch away from Albus' soul searching gaze. "Simple, I am the best at what I do," He said, although it would sound like a boast to most, Dumbledore's veteran war instincts told him it was anything but. "And what that is, Albus Dumbledore, is killing."

Dumbledore frowned deeply as he inspected the man more carefully, his entire stance spoke of distrust and a readiness to fight. "I see, and why should I let a murderer like you into the school?" He asked, hoping to get a rise out of the young man.

"That's kinda funny coming from a man who is as much a murderer as I am," Ryu retorted, his eyes darkening. "After all, you have killed just as many people as I have, haven't you?"

Dumbledore stiffened as Ryu's eyes bored into his own, unafraid, before letting out a sigh. "Good point," he admitted, a slight smile forming on his face. "Still, I must ask, what is it you expect from Jade?"

"Nothing more than she wishes to give." Ryu answered instantly. "What you people don't seem to realize though, is the fact that Jade is very much her own person who is able to make her own choices in life, whether you approve of them or not."

Dumbledore couldn't argue with Ryu's statement, Jade had been very much becoming her own woman since starting at Hogwarts, the shy and insecure child had changed into a outgoing and confident young woman who was forced to grow up too fast because of his machinations. "Also a good point," he agreed, sighing heavily as he studied the man across from him with renewed interest. "But how would we get you into the school with the fact that you are a Muggle, a magically aware muggle yes, but a muggle nonetheless, you can't perform magic, nor can you teach magic."

Ryu nodded his head in assent to the Headmaster's point. "But what about Muggle Studies," he pointed out. "Or arithmancy? According to Hermione, the Muggle Studies class is easily a decade behind on current events, or do you want the British Wizarding world to remain ignorant of the Muggle World until the one idiot who decides to declare war with them, like say Voldemort, catches the attention of the Muggle Government enough to drop a Nuclear Bomb on Britain to end the threat then and there."

Dumbledore's eyes widened at Ryu's declaration before he narrowed them. "Is that a threat Mr. Hisanaga?" he asked dangerously.

Ryu didn't even flinch as he glared right back at Dumbledore. "It was an observation from what I know Headmaster Dumbledore," he retorted. "From what I have seen, Magical Britain is _far _behind the Americain Magical world, you allow Blood Supremacists to run rampant, threatening the Statute of Secrecy. By completely segregating yourselves from the muggles, by preventing anyone with close muggle heritage from reaching a high position of power, you set yourselves up for destruction."

"You are wiser than your years, Mr. Hisanaga." Albus said with a heavy sigh as his saddened eyes met Ryu's. "However, if people don't want to change, how can you force them?"

"Have you even tried to incite even the smallest of changes?" Ryu asked skeptically. "Because that's how _all _monumental changes start, with just the slightest of changes, and I am presenting you with that small change."

Dumbledore nodded slowly as he studied the young man before him. Was it really so simple? Did all he have to do was start 'laying the groundwork' as it was put? "I suppose it would do no harm to... try on a trial basis." He agreed finally. "Very well, I will bring you in to help bring our Muggle Studies class up to its proper level."

Ryu let a smirk cross his face as his eyes darted to the folder. '_Guess I won't have to use that for now..._' He thought before meeting eyes with Dumbledore once more. "So, what do we need to do?" He asked getting down to business.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded as he reached into his desk to pull out a roll of parchment and a quill. "We will need to start with your living arrangements," He answered seriously. "You see, the school founders made a set of very specific rules concerning married students. While these rules are rather... old fashioned, they are magically bound into the school and the school itself will enforce them."

"So the marriage that me and Jade have been trying to keep hidden will have to be announced?" Ryu asked with a heavy sigh as he rubbed his forehead. "And the paparazzi goes wild..."

"That is a problem, true..." Dumbledore admitted looking out the window. "The rules state that the married couples must share quarters together, but, they never stated that they have to have their marriages announced... Not the greatest solution, to be sure, and there still is the chance of being discovered, but..."

"It's still better than nothing," Ryu agreed, sighing. "I mean no offence to you Dumbledore, but Magic is a pain in the ass."

Albus let out an amused chuckle as he nodded in agreement. "I suppose you are right, Mr. Hisanaga," He said in amusement. "Now, shall we get down to what your duties will be?"

Ryu let out a groan, but nodded his assent as he leaned forward.

_Later that day, Weasley Household_

Jade sighed as she found herself feeling rather irritated with Ryu gone off to go head to head with the Headmaster of her school without being there herself. '_Why is that?_' She wondered as she idly sat on a branch in a tree with her back resting against the trunk. '_Ryu can take care of himself, he's been doing it himself well before I even met him... yet when he's somewhere I can't reach... I feel so... irritated._'

Soon, however, Jade felt her irritation being soothed for some reason. A reason that was answered as Ryu appeared, quieter than a whisper, next to her with a shit eating grin on his face, or, at least his quiet version of it. "Boo." He said softly as his hand darted out to steady Jade in her shock so that she didn't fall from the tree.

"Don't do that!" She shouted, slapping his shoulder in protest as she calmed her racing heart. "How did it go?" She asked once she had calmed herself down and Ryu wedged himself onto the branch between her and the trunk, allowing her to lay back on his chest.

"Surprisingly well," Ryu admitted as he placed his hands around her waist, he found it rather odd how naturally stuff like this happened between them. "I didn't have to resort to blackmail at all, he actually listened to reason."

"Really?" Jade asked, sounding surprised as she looked over her shoulder slightly to see Ryu's nod. "That's actually surprising..."

Ryu chuckled in agreement and sighed in contentment. "I also found a rather interesting gift from Aren when going through the intel he had given me on Dumbledore," He admitted as he waved a small bundle of papers before her. "Take a look."

Jade took the papers as her eyes swept over them, growing ever wider with each word. "This... this... oh god, Sirius needs to see this!" She shouted, making Ryu chuckle. "This is his ticket to getting his name cleared!"

Ryu grinned as he placed his chin on her shoulder "It is, the question is, who do we give it to to ensure that it doesn't get covered up?" He asked curiously. "Chances are if we give it directly to the Minister he'd cover it up to save his own ass."

Jade nodded as she thought carefully before a thought hit her. "Susan!" She declared excitedly. "Susan Bones is a year mate of mine in Hufflepuff and her Aunt is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement!"

"Really?" Ryu asked, his eyebrow raising in surprise. "Will she actually use the information?"

"I think so," Jade said with a slight frown. "Susan did say that she always complained about Fudge's corruption."

"So how do we get ahold of her?" Ryu asked as he pulled her closer against him making her blush slightly as the feeling of his chest pressed against her back.

"I-I can owl her with Hedwig," She explained with the slightest of a stammer. She turned her head to look into his eyes to see an amused sparkle in them as he looked into her own. "Ryu... I..." She started only to get cut off as Ryu moved one hand up from her waist and pressed it against her lips.

"You're welcome Jade," He whispered, answering her unspoken thanks. "I know that all of this is rather strange for you, it's rather strange for me - even without the magic - but please remember, even if it wasn't planned, even if we didn't know each other, you are my wife now, and I am certain that we spoke the better or for worse part." He gave her that charming grin of his that sent her heart a flutter as she felt heat rising up in her cheeks. "You, are a _very _interesting person Jade Potter." He whispered into her ear, making her body shudder as the heat of his breath ghosted across her skin.

"Ryu..." She breathed out as their lips inched closer together.

They were just about to kiss when... "Jade! Ryu! Lunch is ready!" Charlie called out to them as he walked up to the tree and looked up to see their position. He blinked as he took in the angry glares from the pair as Ryu held Jade tightly around the waist to prevent her from falling out of the tree after jerking in surprise from Charlie's shout "Ah, you're busy," He said dumbly as he turned on his heel and walked away. "I'll tell mum that you'll be in in a bit."

Jade's face was rather flushed as she turned back to Ryu and reach down to unwrap his arms from her waist. "We better go in now." She said her voice slightly squeaky from embarrassment. She was stopped, however, when one of Ryu's hands darted up to her chin and turned her head to his. "Ryu-"

She was cut off as Ryu pressed his lips against hers, causing her eyes to widen at the intimate gesture before they drifted closed again and she returned the kiss on of her hands reaching up to the back of Ryu's head to pull him deeper into the kiss. When they separated Jade's eyes were hooded as she felt a deep flush on her cheeks. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now." Ryu admitted as he stared into her eyes a slight smirk on his face.

Jade's response to his statement was to shift her position so that she was fully facing him on the branch they were sitting on and kissed him full on the lips her hands running through his short hair as Ryu's own hands moved to her head and entwined them in her hair.

She felt him open his mouth and run his tongue along her lips, asking for entrance. Jade tentatively opened her lips, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. She moaned slightly at the new sensations she was feeling with his tongue coiling around her own, massaging it and exploring her mouth.

Jade was beginning to understand why so many students got caught in broom closets and unused classrooms snogging like this, it felt... good. Ryu's hands entwined with her hair, gently massaging her skin as he pulled her close to him, she could feel her breasts pushing against his toned chest as her own hands explored every inch of his skull. She started to tentatively explore with her own tongue, coiling around Ryu's and exploring his mouth when the need for air became necessary.

They separated their mouths, a slight trail of drool connecting their mouths as they pressed their foreheads together, trying to regain control over their breathing. "That... that was... wow... just wow..." Jade panted out, a slight smile on her face.

Ryu chuckled in agreement as he moved his hands from her scalp to her shoulder and loosely wrapped them around her. "Agreed," he murmured. "I have a confession to make, if you will allow me," he said, getting a confused, but accepting nod from Jade. "I am totally and utterly smitten with you Jade," He revealed, making Jade's eyes widen in surprise. "Something about you calls to me, you have completely and utterly captured my heart."

Jade's heart skipped a couple of beats at his admission as she stared into his honest eyes. "Ryu..." She whispered as she felt her cheeks heat up. "You... I _really _care about you... you are something I've never had before... someone who loves me for me... I... I love you, Ryu."

Ryu smiled gently, his eyes sparkling in a rarely seen joy as his dark green eyes as he moved in and gently pressed his lips against hers, putting all of the love he had come to feel for the red headed woman before him into the kiss. There was no passion or lust in the kiss, no urgent need, just a simple sweet kiss that told Jade just how much he had come to care for her in the short time they had known each other.

Jade smiled sweetly as they separated and moved in closer to Ryu, her arms wrapped around him as she buried her face into the crook of his neck inhaling his unique scent of cedar, with a trace of gunpowder and motor oil lingering in it, something that was uniquely him. She blinked back the tears that threatened to spill in her eyes as Ryu put his own arms around her, engulfing her in his warmth and a feeling of safety.

She felt his lips press against the top of her head. "You are the _best _thing to have _ever_ happened to me, Jade," he whispered. "You have given me a happiness I thought I would never experience."

Jade smiled as she snuggled herself deeper into his embrace. "Honestly Ryu, you make me feel safe, safer that anyone, or anywhere." She admitted. "It's... a novel experience to be sure."

"Glad I can provide that for you," Ryu whispered into her ear. "Just always remember... as long as I live, I _will _protect you until my dying breath."

Jade couldn't help the tears that began to spill from her eyes as she sobbed quietly into his shoulder, she felt the love emanating from him and felt a surge of happiness within her. "Thank you..." She whispered, smiling even as tears wetted her cheeks. "Thank you so much."

"Always." Ryu swore as he held her close to him. He felt more relaxed than he had ever been in his life, his guard was down as a feeling of content happiness filled his very being.

Because his guard was down, he did not realize that Sirius Black stood not even a dozen feet away behind a tree, smiling as he listened to the married teens.

_That Weekend_

"So... this powder in that fire... and I _won't _be burned alive?" Ryu asked skeptically looking at the green powder Molly Weasley was holding out to him. He turned to Jade with a serious look. "I don't think she has gotten over our... eloption, my will is in my bag Jade."

Jade giggled as she lightly smacked his shoulder, she had rearranged her bangs to make sure that they were covering her scar and had a pair of sunglasses resting on her scalp to ensure that she wasn't easily recognized by either her eyes or her famous scar. "She's telling the truth Ryu," She assured a smile splitting her face. "Just be sure you pronounce it right, don't want to end up in the middle of a vampire cabal."

"Vampires... great... just great." Ryu said with a wince before taking a pinch of the Floo Powder along with Jade.

Ever since their mutual confessions in the tree that day, everyone had noticed a marked difference in their behaviors towards each other, from touches of their hands to pecks on the cheeks, they had definitely seemed inseparable from one another. The pair were now heading to Diagon Alley so they could meet up with Susan and her aunt Amelia.

"Glad Susan was able to set a meeting up with her aunt, apparently Amelia was _very _interested in this new evidence for your case, Padfoot." Jade said to her Godfather (or even Dogfather) as Molly stoked up the fire place. "We'll be back once we're finished gathering up some stuff."

"We'll also be making a stop in the non-magical section of London," Ryu informed, he just couldn't bring himself to use the term 'muggle'. "There's some stuff that I want to pick up there."

"Right, are you sure-" Molly began only to get cut off by Jade.

"We're sure, Mrs. Weasley." She stated for the thousandth time with a sigh. "We can take care of ourselves."

"If you're sure..." The Weasley Matriarch said, relenting.

"Right... let's do this then." Ryu said with a sigh as he stepped towards the fireplace. "So the place we're going to is Diagon Alley?" He asked seeing if he had gotten the pronunciation correct.

Jade nodded. "I'll go first." She offered sliding her sunglasses into place before throwing her pinch of dust into the flames. "Diagon Alley!"

The flames turned emerald and she stepped in and was gone. "Here goes nothing..." Ryu muttered. "Diagon Alley!" He mimicked Jade's action and stepped in and suddenly his vision was a blur as he felt himself spinning. When it finally stopped he grunted as he collapsed out of the fireplace.

He could hear Jade's giggle as he drew himself to his feet. "That was an... interesting landing..." Jade said amused.

"I'll have you know I can HALO (High Altitude Low Opening) jump and hit a bullseye the size of a nickel." He growled in response. "Dammit, that sucked."

Jade giggled in amusement before dropping the subject. "Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, the gateway to Diagon Alley." She said. "I actually stayed here for a good portion of my summer last year after I blew up my aunt to the size of a blimp, which really wasn't all that much..."

Ryu laughed as he took a look around the dingy looking bar as the Tom, the bartender, looked him over. "A lot nicer than some of the places I've been too." Ryu declared as he followed Jade through the bar and out the back door into a closed off alley way. Jade took out her wand and counted out some bricks then tapped a specific one. Ryu watched in fascination as a small hole appeared in the brick and morphed itself into an impressive archway that led into Diagon Alley.

Jade watched Ryu from the corner of her eye as he subtly looked around, taking in the entire thing with an impressed look on his face. "I'm kinda surprised that this place hasn't been found yet, but I'm guessing magic is involved," he said with a slight sarcastic drawl that made Jade giggle.

Jade smiled in response as she found herself stepping closer to him and linking their arms together. "Yeah, Magic is involved with the Magical World, quite the shocker, huh?" Jade teased, getting a faux scowl from him as she giggled. "We'll be meeting Susan and her Aunt at a small cafe," She informed as she led Ryu through the crowds. "She said it's a cafe _meant _for private meetings."

"Good to hear," Ryu announced with a grin. "Will we need to tell her about what happened in Vegas?"

Jade shrugged. "Not certain," she admitted. "We might, but it's not that likely... _hopefully._"

"Who ever said what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas obviously didn't get married in Vegas," Ryu said with a chuckle. "Not that I'm complaining on this count."

"Neither am I, surprisingly," Jade agreed with a smile. "Makes me wonder sometimes on if we were _meant _to get drunk that night."

Ryu shrugged. "I've learned in my years in life, don't question the good things that happen in your life, cause Murphy will just snatch it away from you," he said sagely, sending Jade into fits of laughter as he held her up, making sure she didn't hit the paved street. "Murphy's Law really bit me a few times in the ass before I learned not to fuck with it."

"I think I can understand what you mean," she agreed as she recovered herself. "He's bit me and my friends in the ass a few times as well."

The pair laughed again as Jade turned them down a street that was somewhat secluded with a couple of shops in it before coming up to the shop that they were told to meet at, the 'Cat's Eye Cafe'. "Here we are," Jade announced, reluctantly slipping her hand from his as they entered the cafe with Jade removing her sunglasses.

"Jade!" A voice shouted calling their attention to a young woman about Jade's age with red hair about one or two shades lighter than Jade's worn in a long plait and warm brown eyes. She was wearing a simple white blouse that was rather snug against her rather impressive, for her age, bosom and a pair of hip-hugging blue jeans. "How's it going? I hope your summer was good."

"It was, actually," Jade informed with a grin. "Well, that is until that mess at the World Cup."

Susan winced as she guided the pair towards the back of the small cafe, where a woman was waiting, quite obviously Susan's Aunt from the uncanny resemblance. "Yeah, read about that in the papers," she informed. "Auntie said that it was a complete mess, although the she did say that they did capture several of You-Know-Who's Inner Circle members who pleaded the _Imperious _defense. I'd like to see them get out of this."

As they came up to the table, the woman rose with a respectful nod and a kind smile. "Ah, you must be Jade Potter," The woman greeted kindly, her eyes not even flickering from Jade's. "I am Amelia Bones, Susan's aunt, and may I say you have made quite the impression on Susan, sometimes all she can talk about is the time you two spent together in Ancient Runes."

Jade blushed slightly, sending a light glare to Susan, who giggled slightly. "A pleasure to meet you, too, Mrs. Bones," Jade returned with a slight bow. "I had a good time learning with her as well, also may I introduce my friend, this is Ryu Hisanaga, a friend I made while I was on a vacation in America."

"A pleasure to meet you," Ryu greeted with a slight bow as Amelia looked him over.

"A pleasure to meet you, too," she returned. "But please forgive me for asking, but have we met before, I swear I heard your name from somewhere..."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Ryu informed with a slight grin. "The non-magical enforcement agencies often employ me to help them solve problems of a... delicate nature."

"Ah yes," Amelia said in confirmation as she gestured for them to be seated with her and Susan on one side of the booth and Ryu and Jade on the other, the quartet were approached by a waitress who took their orders and quickly brought it to them. "I have often heard of my counterparts offering your services, but I was under the impression that you were a mug- I mean non-magical."

"I am," Ryu answered. "I became aware of Magic when I was aiding the CIA in resolving an inssue in South America."

Amelia nodded as she looked between the pair. "And how did you two meet if you don't mind me asking," She inquired curiously. "It just doesn't seem like the two of you would meet under normal circumstances."

"You would be right about that," Jade said as the pair exchanged a look with one another. "See, I had went on vacation with Professor Lupin and Tonks, a junior Auror, and she managed to drag us into a nightclub and got me some drinks..."

"I ended up there shortly after I got back from my debriefing and needed something to hard to drink." Ryu piped in. "Next thing either of us know we're in bed naked next to each other."

"_Really?_" Susan asked in shock, as Amelia seemed to have a rather knowing look on her face. "Jade, you ended up have drunken sex with him?"

Jade blushed horribly as she nodded. "A bit more than that, isn't it?" Amelia asked pointedly, causing the two of them to raise up their right hands to show matching rings. "Oh my."

Susan was shocked into silence as she stared open mouthed at the full-face-blushing Jade, looking between her and the slightly blushing Ryu. "We ended up getting magically bonded when we were drunk." Jade said finally. "Well... yeah."

Amelia looked over to Ryu, who was still blushing slightly even as he reached over and gripped Jade's hand. "Kudos to you, Mr. Hisanaga, for not running away like most men would do when waking up next to someone married," She said, respect filtering into her voice. "As I'm certain you've heard it all already from Mrs. Weasley if her reputation is to be believed, what exactly is it that you wanted to speak with me about?"

"R... Right." Jade said shaking herself out of her out of it as Ryu handed over the folder he had been carrying. "One of Ryu's... friends, gave him this as a wedding gift of some sort, it _proves _that Sirius Black is innocent."

One of Amelia's eyebrows rose as Susan looked on her shock deepening. She accepted the folder and flipped it open looking over the contents her eyes widening. "Now why didn't _we _think of that?" She asked. "Non-Magical Recordings!"

"As you can clearly see from the photos it was Peter Pettigrew who caused the explosion killing all of those civilians," Ryu informed professionally. "Also Jade has memories of Peter Pettigrew from last year _admitting _to have killed her parents and framed Sirius Black."

"This... this is amazing," Amelia breathed before grinning. "I can finally stick one to Fudge! He threw him into Azkaban without so much as a trial despite there being no _solid _evidence that he _really _was the Secret Keeper for the Potters, he didn't even question him under Veritaserum! Not that he questioned _anyone _suspected of being a Death Eater, even if we caught them in full uniform _doing _You-Know-Who's dirty work with all of those bribes lining his pockets..."

"Glad we could be of service," Jade said with a smile. "What needs to happen in order to clear my Godfather?"

"First I'll be needing your memories of Pettigrew's admission and the _entire _circumstances surrounding the events of your Third Year," She said with a nod. "Once I have that, in addition to these pictures I can repeal the Kiss on Sight order on Black and have a _real _trial announced for him."

Jade nodded her understanding as she pulled out several vials filled with a wispy white substance. "I had Professor Lupin help me with extracting these last night," She explained, handing them over. "I thought that it would be good to have these on hand."

"That was good foresight... Mrs. Potter," she said, smirking slightly as Jade's face lit up in a blush. "Or is it Hisanaga?"

"Ah... we never really discussed that, actually," Jade mumbled out. "We've just been more concerned about keeping it hidden from the press."

Amelia nodded. "Quite understandable," She agreed with a smile. "Although I'm afraid to say that it would be impossible to keep it hidden forever, but I wish you luck with your endeavors."

"Thanks," Jade said with a smile before turning to Susan. "Are you alright, Susan? You've been awfully quiet there."

Susan snapped out of her trance as she stared at Jade. "You got married?" She asked once again before looking at Ryu appraisingly. "Jade, even when you're drunk you have amazing choices in men."

Jade's face lit up once again as Ryu chuckled. "Don't tease Jade too much, I don't think her brain can handle that much blood rushing to it."

Jade scowled at Ryu with a light smack as his shoulder. "Oh quiet, you," she said scoldingly, making the pair across them them chuckle as they watched the pair interact. "Please don't tell anyone Susan," Jade pleaded as she turned back to her friend. "I really don't want it spreading around Hogwarts."

"No problem Jade," Susan promised with a bright smile. "I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks Susan," Jade thanked sincerely. "Also Ryu's going to be an assistant Professor for Muggle Studies this year."

"Really?" Susan asked looking over to Ryu with renewed interest. "I heard some of the other Muggle-Born or Half-Blood Hufflepuffs complaining on how far behind it is of current non-magical events and technology."

Ryu nodded with a slight grin. "Managed to convince Dumbledore of that when I had a meeting with him," He informed. "So you'll be seeing plenty of me this year."

"Good to hear that Muggle Studies is being updated," Amelia said before she stood. "If you will excuse me, I need to start processing this, are you coming Susan?"

"Actually I was wondering if these two would mind if I spent the day with them? If you guys aren't planning on heading back to the Weasley's that is," Susan asked, turning to the pair.

Jade looked over to Ryu who shrugged. "Sure," Jade agreed. "It'll be fun to hang out for a while."

"We have some errands to run here in Diagon, and then in the non-magical part of London," Ryu informed. "You can join us if you'd really like to."

"Alright, just make sure you're home in time for dinner, Susan." Amelia informed before bidding the group farewell and left the cafe.

"So, what do you guys need to do?" Susan asked as the three left the cafe and back onto the main road of Diagon Alley.

"Well, I need some school supplies," Jade said after a moment of thought while she slid her sunglasses on. "Ryu's going to need some stuff this year as well, also the Dress Robes for this year, you know what that's about Susan?"

Her fellow red head shook her head in denial. "No, Auntie knows, but she's being super tight lipped about it." Susan informed. "She just kinda does a weird angry curse expectant smile thing. Really creeps me out."

"Bill and Charlie, the eldest Weasley boys, have been dropping hints that they know what's going on, but they won't say anything either, just how they wish they were still in Hogwarts." Jade revealed with a grumble. "It's been _really _getting on my nerves, especially since Ryu here knows but isn't saying anything either."

Jade glared at Ryu who simply shrugged in response. "Well, I'd rather not piss off my new boss," He informed with a sly grin. "Being an assistant professor has its perks after all."

Jade rolled her eyes as Susan giggled while they lead Ryu. "So where are we going to get some dress robes?" Susan asked curiously as they walked.

"Hmm, I kinda want to buy something in London," Jade replied. "I looked through the shops in both Diagon and London last year, and well... honestly the non-magical shops have a far better selection and nicer dresses in my opinion."

"I've never had the chance to look at muggle fashion," Susan admitted, sounding rather curious about the prospect. "Alright, let's get our supplies and get the dresses in London then."

"I foresee being a pack mule in the very near future." Ryu said dramatically. "Jumping for joy."

The girls giggled at Ryu's sarcasm as they headed up towards Gringotts for Jade and Susan to withdraw some money. Ryu looked the building they approached over with a critical eye as they walked up the steps. "They certainly try for the intimidation factor don't they?" Ryu said rhetorically as he read the warning on the archway.

"Goblins take money _very _seriously," Susan informed. "Every Goblin War started over some kind of payment."

"_Every _war starts over money," Ryu informed with a sigh. "Good men and woman die so that someone can have more money, it's all so fucking stupid."

The two teens looked over to Ryu with curious looks before looking at each other with confused looks as Ryu glowered slightly. Shrugging Jade made a mental note to ask him about that statement later. Entering the bank they had barely gotten ten steps when a Goblin dressed in silver plate armor and armed with a pole-axe stepped before them. "Excuse me sir," The Goblin said looking at Ryu. "I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you to hand over your firearms while you are inside of this bank."

Ryu blinked. "How...? Wait... right, magic," he answered with a sigh as he knelt down and pulled up a pant leg and unholstered a small six cylinder revolver, he then stood up and lifted the back of his t-shirt slightly to show a holstered M9 Beretta that he pulled out and handed over to the goblin. "You want my knives as well?" Ryu asked the goblin.

"Not necessary," The goblin informed. "It would be unfair to ask one such as yourself to go without a means to defend yourself when surrounded by magic users. Please see the door guards for your weapons on your way out."

Ryu nodded his understanding and followed the two teen girls deeper into the bank as the guard retook his position. "Damn I feel naked now," Ryu muttered making the two girls giggle. "At least I didn't have to hand over my knives, as much good as they'll do me when spells of death are flying everywhere."

"You'll be fine Ryu," Jade assured with a smile. "You got me and Susan to watch over you." '_Not to mention you'd look amazing when naked._' Jade froze slightly when _that _thought popped out of nowhere into her head.

"Jade?" Susan asked seeing her friend's cheeks turning cherry red casting subtle glances over to Ryu. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing!" Jade informed quickly her eyes going wide. "Nothing's wrong at all!" '_What is _wrong _with me?_' She asked herself as Susan turned away giving her an odd look. _'I've never had any thoughts like this before...'_

Shaking her head free of those thoughts Jade stepped up to the counter and spoke with the Goblin manning an open booth. "Jade Potter, I wanted to access my Vault for a withdrawal." Jade asked as she Goblin looked up.

"Certainly Mrs. Potter, however, your account manager wishes to speak with you," the Goblin informed. "He was just about to Owl you requesting a meeting, do you have time to meet with him now?"

Jade looked over to her companions who both shrugged in response. "I do." She agreed. "I can meet with him now if he has the time."

"Of course Mrs. Potter, you husband will be able to attend the meeting, but we must ask that Miss Bones to remain here in the foyer during the meeting," the Goblin explained getting a surprised look from Jade when he referred to Ryu as her husband. "Goblins are aware when something changes with High-Profile clients," The Goblin explained, seeing Jade's surprise. "If you come this way please I will take you to Swirlfang's office."

Jade nodded and sent an apologetic look to Susan who waved it off and went to go sit down in the waiting area. As they moved through the hallways of the bank Jade looked over to Ryu whose eyes were flickering all over the place. Seeing Jade looking at him, Ryu flashed her an assuring smile, slipped his hand into her own and squeezed slightly, making her blush and smile.

"We're here Mrs. Potter," The Goblin leading them announced as they stopped at a door. "Swirlfang is waiting for you inside."

"Thank you for your assistance today," Jade thanked with a bow to the goblin ,who grinned up to the teen girl. "My your halls be filled with riches."

"And yours Mrs. Potter," The Goblin replied as he returned the bow. "If you will excuse me."

Jade nodded and allowed the Goblin to leave, heading back to his job, before turning to the door and knocking. "You may enter." A wizened voice informed, entering the pair were met with the sight of a good sized office that held desk near the back with a stack of papers on it with a sitting area closer to the door along with several file cabinets and bookshelves. "Ah, Mrs. Potter, thank you for coming to see me." The Goblin seated behind the desk greeted as he climbed out of his chair and met the pair in the sitting area. "How time flies... you were but a babe in your father's lap when I saw you last, and look at you, married." Swirlfang laughed as he shook his head and turned to Ryu. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hisanaga," he greeted. "Even we Goblins have heard of some of you more well known exploits, is it really true that you assassinated Karl Rentu in his bunker with no one knowing you were there?"

"Someone knew I was there for all of four seconds," Ryu amended. "That job took me a month to pull off, thankfully Karl had received word of my coming and refused to leave his bunker for any reason."

Swirlfang laughed deeply at Ryu's statement. "How I wish I could hear some of the stories you have!" he said, chuckling. "But, now is not the time for that, please, sit." The pair complied, sitting down on the offered love seat across from Swirlfang, who seated himself in a chair. "Mrs. Potter, I am sure that you have received many comments from those who are aware of your recent nuptials," Swirlfang said, grinning at the grimace that appeared on the pair's face. "Thankfully that is not my job, with your recent marriage, your status has changed from before, you are no longer considered a child to the law, you are now considered a full adult with all the privileges, and responsibilities that come with it."

"What does that entail exactly?" Jade asked with a frown.

"Firstly, you are now allowed to perform magic outside of school without a reprimand from the Ministry, given that it isn't in front of a non-magically aware individual, given no extenuating circumstances are involved." Swirlfang explained to Jade, who nodded her understanding. "You are also now allowed to access the Potter Vaults, however, you cannot take the title until you are sixteen, the wizarding age of majority."

"May I make a request?" Ryu asked, getting their attention. "With Jade's permission of course, can we get a record of the Potter fortune, liquid assets and investments."

"Of course you can, you are married to Mrs. Potter, even if it hasn't been announced yet," Swirlfang informed. "But, that speaks highly to your morals that you would request permission from your wife."

"Thanks Ryu, never would have thought of that," Jade said, smiling at Ryu, who nodded in return with a smile of his own. "Swirlfang, how does this marriage affect the two of us?"

"You are still the heir to the Potter Vaults, although the name may change from Potter to Hisanaga depending on if you keep your name or take his," Swirlfang informed. "Mr. Hisanaga has access to the Vaults as well as he is your husband and would be considered a Lady's Consort in the Magical government, which essentially means that he has your backing when you take the Potter Title."

"What responsibilities would Jade have as Lady Potter?" Ryu asked as he leant forward slightly, making Jade thankful he was there asking the questions she wasn't thinking of.

"As an Ancient and Noble House, the Potters have a seat on the Wizenmagot, as your parents have died and you were not a child, the Greengrasses have been tending to your seat," Swirlfang informed. "The Greengrasses have always been a neutral Family-even though they would sometimes be considered Dark, they have never allied themselves with the Dark Lord, and the Potters have always been close allies with them."

"Greengrass?" Jade asked, a frown flickering over her face. "I know a Greengrass in my year that's in Slytherin, Swirlfang, would you recommend me to meet with them?"

"Immediately," Swirlfang informed seriously. "The Greengrasses may be ambitious and cunning, but they have always been steadfast allies of the Potters. As I understand it, the current Lord Greengrass fought very hard for you to have been taken into his custody only for Dumbledore to cut him off at each turn."

"Again he's interfering in my life," Jade grumbled as Ryu placed a reassuring arm around her shoulder. "Alright, what would normal protocol be for setting up a meeting with a Lord? Owling them?"

Swirlfang nodded. "Normally, yes," he informed. "Just owl them and inform them that you wish to meet with them and they should respond with where to meet them and when."

"Thank you, Swirlfang," Jade said with a relieved breath. "You have been very helpful and patient with me."

Swirlfang nodded as he stood. "That should conclude our business for the time being," he informed, shaking both Jade's and Ryu's hands. "You will be receiving a letter on your fifteenth birthday asking you to come in and finalize your inheriting of the Potter Title, and I will have one of our Goblin's give you the summary of the Potter Fortune on your way out after you are finished withdrawing your money."

"Thank you again, Swirlfang," Jade said with a bow alongside Ryu. "I hope we can have many more of these productive meetings."

"I am sure we will, Mrs. Potter," Swirlfang announced as he showed them to the foyer. "And I wish you luck in keeping your situation a secret."

The pair thanked him once again as they parted and met up with Susan. "How'd it go?" Susan asked her friend who took a quick look around.

"Well, I'm a fully recognized Adult in the wizarding world now," Jade informed quietly getting a blink from Susan. "And next year I'll be inheriting the Potter Title."

Susan blinked in surprise again before grinning at her friend. "I suppose everyone will be calling you Lady Potter instead," Susan teased, getting a twitch from Jade as they headed towards the carts for the Vaults. "For someone not looking for fame, fame sure seems to find you wherever you go."

"Don't remind me Susan," Jade groaned as she and Susan handed their Vault Keys over to the overseeing Goblin who summoned up a cart and an escort for them. "And Ryu, hold on tight," she added to her husband as they climbed into the cart, getting a confused look from the mercenary as he did as she requested.

"Why, surely these things won't go that faAAAAAAAAHHH SHIIIIIT!" Ryu shouted at the end, as his knuckles went white from gripping the cart as Jade's laughter pealed out, echoing throughout the caverns. Just as quickly as it had started they had stopped.

"Bones' Trust Vault." The Goblin announced as Susan climbed out.

"The Fuck?" Ryu wheezed out wide eyed as Jade giggled. "That... that was the acceleration force of a F-16!"

"Fun, isn't it?" Jade asked teasingly, making Ryu's eye twitch in response.

"Warnings are very much appreciated." Ryu announced as he slowed his heart. "Damn glad I'm solid against G-Forces for the most part."

Jade giggled as Susan climbed back into the cart, which took off once again when she was settled, Ryu, prepared for what was going to happen, actually had time to appreciate the way the cart worked, not only was it quick in arriving, but with the multiple high speed twists and turns it was nearly impossible to keep track of them all nor the distance between each turn. "Potter Trust Vault." The Goblin announced as they came to a halt in front of the door.

"C'mon Ryu," Jade said to him with a grin as she pulled him out of the cart. Walking up to the door, she passed the key to the Goblin, who swiped it across the door opening it before returning it to Jade, who pocketed the key. Ryu's jaw dropped as they entered into the Vault, where galleons were piled high with equally large piles of knuts and sickles. Jade giggled at his expression. "Yeah, I had pretty much the same reaction when I saw it, too," she informed, smiling up at the vast fortune. "Honestly, though, I don't care about the money, it was the message behind it, it told me that my parents loved me."

Ryu looked away from the money piles and to Jade. "Anyone who is sane could never hate you, Jade," he informed, making her blush and smile at him. "Quite honestly, this is surprising, but I myself don't really need anyone to pay my way Jade, even if you didn't have all of this, I'd still love you."

Jade smiled happily as Ryu had passed her little test with flying colors, when someone had seen the fortune her parents had left for her almost always they would treat her differently, even by a small amount, Ryu, however, while certainly surprised, didn't care, he saw only her, not her fortune.

With that firmly in her mind Jade moved through the pile, collected the necessary monies that she needed for the year, as well as some extra for Ryu in case he needed something, over his protests that he didn't need it.

"Ryu," she said firmly, shutting him up. "How about this, when it comes to things in the non-magical world, I'll let you take of it and pay for things, on the other hand you have to let me take care of things and pay for stuff in the magical, alright?"

Ryu sighed as he heard the goblin chuckling behind them. "Fine, fine, I relent," he said as he accepted the small bag of coins. "That does mean you will be letting me pay for lunch and the dresses though."

Jade giggled and nodded in response as they left the vault and climbed into the cart and headed back to the bank entrance. "So, what do you ladies need first?" Ryu asked as they stepped out of the bank after stopping to get Ryu's weapons.

"Well, I need a couple of new robes," Jade mused, looking down at her chest. "This growth spurt really makes it uncomfortable in them."

Susan giggled, looking down at her own bust. "I know the feeling," She said, sighing. "I am _not _looking forward to the attention from the boys, and a couple of those girls."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Jade groaned. "Every year it just seems to be one more reason to put me back into the spotlight, First Year, the Girl-Who-Lived is attending Hogwarts, second year I am a Parselmouth and the 'Heir of Slytherin', Third Year it was the Sirius fiasco, I hate it all."

"Not to worry, Jade," Ryu assured as they walked up to Madame Malkin's. "You have your own personal bodyguard to throw the paparazzi out on their asses."

Jade and Susan giggled at his declaration as they entered into the shop. "Welcome dearies," The shop owner greeted, sounding tired. "More dress robes?"

"No, just an update on school robes," Jade informed getting a relieved sigh from the shop owner. "Busy I take it."

"Like you would not believe," Malkin informed as she stood the pair on stools and started taking their measurements and getting robes fitted for them. "And it's never good enough for some people, 'this isn't right', 'this makes my butt look big', 'not enough frills', 'too many frills', I've had just about enough of it."

"Why don't you start stocking dresses from Non-Magical London?" Susan suggested. "They're already made and just need to be fitted, that's where we're going to get ours."

"Muggle London, hmm?" Malkin asked contemplatively. "I'll have to look into that, thank you dearie, alright, all finished."

They paid up their bill as Malkin handed them a set of new robes and uniforms before leaving the shop onto their next destination. It had taken them right till the afternoon to finish up their shopping in Diagon Alley. Ryu had been a good sport about carrying their bags, even if he did dramatize it, making the girls laugh at his actions.

They had their lunch at a pizzeria in muggle London to treat Susan whom had never had it before. Once they had lunch the two girls dragged him off towards the fashion district and drifted through the stores comparing dresses, trying some on and passing on others. Eventually, as the sun started to set, the two of them made their decision. Jade had chosen a single shoulder dress that was a deep red in color, matching her hair, with a green trim matching her eyes, the hem of the dress fell just below her knees and had a slit up her right side to allow for more movement, and topped the outfit off with a pair of three inch black heels whose straps wound their way up Jade's legs.

Susan had chosen an outfit that matched her house colors, yellow and brown, that was strapless and cut tight against the waist before flaring out into a skirt that fell to her knees with a pair of four inch heeled boots that went up to her shins.

Ryu had told Susan that whoever she would be wearing that for would be one of the luckiest men in attendance, getting a bright smile from the Hufflepuff who stepped aside to allow Jade to step out giggling as Ryu's jaw dropped at the sight of Jade.

"That's.. wow... just wow." Ryu stumbled out making Jade smile demurely at him as a slight blush arose on her cheeks. "You look amazing."

"Thanks," Jade said her smiling widening as Susan looked between the two of them with a giggle. "C'mon let's pay for these and get some dinner."

Susan and Ryu nodded in agreement and while Jade and Susan were changing into their normal clothing, Ryu paid for their new dresses before taking the pair to a mid-class restaurant for dinner, where Ryu listened to the pair retell some of their homework for Ancient Runes that was assigned for over the summer as well as speculating who the new DADA teacher would be for that year. Once they were finished, they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, taking their time as they picked their way through the crowds looking through the windows of the shops.

When they finally arrived, they bidded Susan a good night and returned to the Burrow. "Hey, Ryu," Jade whispered as they put her things away once they got up her room after assuring Mrs. Weasley that they were alright. "I had fun today."

"So did I, Jade," Ryu informed, looking over to his wife as she looked back at him. "Felt nice to be normal, didn't it?"

Jade nodded in agreement before grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the bed and pulled him down to sit next to her where she leaned against him, her eyes closing. "It did feel nice," she agreed, letting out a small yawn. "Ryu?"

"Mm?"

"Stay with me tonight?"

"If you want me to."

"I do."

Ryu smiled down at Jade as he eased her down into a lying position so that she was on top of him, using his chest as a pillow and pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around her drifting into a deep sleep that neither was awoken from by nightmares.

END CHAPTER


End file.
